Ein Bund fürs Leben
by CrowX
Summary: Draco trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung. Wie wird Harry damit umgehen können? Wird er den Slytherin verstehen können? Und was ist mit dem mysteriösem Buch über Seelenpartner? Etwas düster! HP - DM UNVOLLSTÄNDIG und wird nicht beendet. Sorry!
1. Kapitel 1: Rückblick

Author´s notes  
  
Hallo alle zusammen.  
  
Hier ein paar kleine Erläuterungen:  
  
Natürlich gehört mit überhaupt nichts von Harry Potter, alles ist von J. K. Rowling erfunden. Ich mache damit kein Geld, auch keiner der Charaktere gehört mir (leider, wie fast alle Fanfiction- Autoren sagen, dem muss ich mich anschließen). Es ist alles frei erfunden, ist ja auch klar, da ich leider den Ausgang vom sechsten und siebten Band nicht kenne.  
  
Das Hauptthema geht über Harry und Draco, also wird sog. Slash vorkommen, das heißt, jeder, der etwas gegen Homosexuelle hat, sollte die Story nicht lesen. Ich werde keine heftigen Sexszenen schreiben, in denen alles detailgetreu wiedergegeben wird (Lemon), aber etwas Lime, d. h. Kussszenen wird es geben.  
  
Ich verwende nur die neue deutsche Rechtschreibung, in der es durchaus das „"noch gibt. Ich persönlich mag die Reform nicht, aber was kann man dagegen schon machen? Allerdings ist meine Kommasetzung auch nicht perfekt. ;) Auch wenn ich keinen Betareader habe, hoffe ich, dass die Story lesbar ist! Vielleicht hat ja jemand Interesse??  
  
Ich habe großen Respekt vor denen, die in perfektem Englisch schreiben, auch wenn es nicht ihre Muttersprache ist, damit meine ich vor allem Cosmic mit ihrer wunderschönen Geschichte „Time out of Place".  
  
Genug geredet, viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!  
  
Crow

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  


1. Kapitel: Rückblick  


  
Harry saß auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation. Er starrte schon seit Stunden ins Leere. Obwohl nach 2 Wochen dieses Verhalten niemanden mehr überraschte. Harry hatte seit zwei Woche mit niemanden mehr geredet. Egal, wer ihn ansprach, ob Ron oder Hermine, sogar Dumbledore, keiner konnte eine Reaktion aus ihm herausholen.  
  
Langsam ließ Harry sich auf das Bett zurückgleiten, er blickte auf die Decke der Krankenstation, die ihm schon so sehr vertraut war.  
  
‚Warum war es passiert? Warum hatte er das getan? Und wieso läßt es mich nicht kalt?' Diese Fragen stellte sich Harry immer wieder.  
  
Rückblick  
  
Er war jetzt im siebten und letzten Schuljahr auf der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Hogwarts. Seit den Erlebnissen im fünften Schuljahr war ihm klar, dass er die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt, ja sogar der ganzen Welt war. Dank der Prophezeiung wusste er, dass nur er oder Voldemort überleben konnte, einer von beiden würde von der Hand des anderen sterben. Harry war darüber nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, seit er von dem Dunklen Lord wusste, hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser sein Schicksal sei.  
  
Im sechsten Schuljahr hatte Harry intensives Aurorentraining von Dumbledore, Lupin und den anderen Mitgliedern vom Orden des Phönix erhalten, natürlich im Geheimen. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wussten vollständig, was Harry insgeheim tat. Er distanzierte sich von ihnen, da seine besten Freunde sicherlich besonders in Gefahr wären. Harry lebte nur noch, um die schwierigsten Abwehr- und Angriffszauber zu lernen. Er war im Zauberunterricht, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste der Beste der Schule, sogar Hermine hatte er überholt.  
  
Das einzige, was Harry noch Spaß macht, und was er sich nicht verbot, war Quidditch. Besonders die Spiele, egal ob Freundschaftsspiele oder um den Pokal, die Spiele gegen Slytherin waren die einzigen, die ihm etwas Abwechslung boten. Tatsächlich konnten alle anderen Quidditchspieler Harry nicht das Wasser reichen, egal in welcher Position. Doch eine Ausnahme gab es: Draco Malfoy. Auch wenn er sich im zweiten Schuljahr nur durch die von seinem Vater gesponserten Besen in das Team eingekauft hatte, war er nun Harry wirklich ebenbürtig. Bisher hatte Harry alle Spiele gewonnen, außer dem Spiel gegen Cedric Diggory, bei dem Dementoren anwesend waren. Doch nur im Kampf gegen Malfoy fühlte Harry sich wieder lebendig. Es waren die härtesten Spiele, doch der Junge, der lebt, genoss diese. Es gab nichts besseres, als ein fairer Sieg nach hartem anstrengendem Kampf gegen Malfoy.  
  
Er liebte es, dieses energische Gesicht zu sehen, das ihn am Anfang höhnisch anblickte, und bei der Niederlage so wütend war. Diese blitzenden silbernen Augen, die so unergründlich hinter der Maske seines Gesichts schienen, ließen Harrys Gedanken lange nicht los.  
  
Er hatte oft das Gefühl, als ob ihn etwas entzwei reißen wollte, als ob irgendetwas ihn von sich selbst wegziehen wollte. Dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht und Zerrissenheit hatte er niemanden erzählt, er selbst wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Doch etwas war passiert, was keiner sich je vorzustellen wagte. Nachdem Voldemort in den Weihnachtsferien durch die Geiselnahme von Hermine Harry zu sich gelockt hatte, kam es zu einem unglaublichen Kampf, jedoch nicht zum letzten, nicht zum Endkampf. Harry hatte sich mit seinem Tarnumhang zusammen mit Ron, der ihn nicht allein gehen lassen wollte, nachts heimlich aus Hogwarts geschlichen, nachdem er die Nachricht von Hermines Geiselnahme bekommen hatte. Dumbledore wollte ihn abhalten, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Noch bevor Auroren sich zu Voldemort apparieren konnten, hatte Harry sich zusammen mit Ron dorthin transportiert. In einer riesigen Höhle konnten sie sofort Hermine gefesselt und bewusstlos von den Folterungen sehen. Da Harry eine Apparierfalle spürte, bei der man herein, aber nicht hinaus konnte, zauberte er leise einen Portschlüssel, mit dem er Hermine und Ron zurück nach Hogwarts schicken konnte. Ron hatte versucht, ihn festzuhalten und mitzunehmen, hatte aber nur den Tarnumhang erwischt.  
  
Die Todesser waren sehr erfreut, als plötzlich derjenige, den sie erwartet hatten, in ihrer Mitte auftauchte. Dass die Geisel weg war, interessierte niemanden, sie hatten, wen sie haben wollten. Da Harry schnell ein starkes Schutzschild um sich gezaubert hatte, konnte keiner ihn anrühren, und der Todesfluch, der sich davon nicht aufhalten ließ, war für den Dunklen Lord persönlich reserviert.  
  
Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, zusammen mit seinen vertrautesten Todessern umringt, kam er in die Höhle herein, in der Harry sich befand.  
  
„Na, welche kleine Ratte ist uns denn diesmal in die Hände gefallen?", lachte Voldemort höhnisch. Er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und sah Harry mit einem grinsenden Gesicht an, in dem die roten Augen leuchteten.  
  
„Jetzt ist wohl der Augenblick gekommen, in dem ich endlich meine Rache für die langen Jahre der Verbannung bekomme!"Er sprach langsam und genüßlich, nicht die Todesworte, sondern: „CRUCIO".  
  
Harry konnte das Schutzschild nicht länger halten. Er fiel zu Boden und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihn jemand langsam mit einem glühenden Messer in Scheiben schnitt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, wurde der Fluch von ihm genommen.  
  
Da Harry wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, richtete er sich trotz der höllischen Schmerzen auf, um aufrecht dem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehen. Gegen den Todesfluch gab es kein Entkommen, sogar der Schutz seiner Mutter konnte nicht mehr helfen, zu oft schon hatte dieser ihm beigestanden und war schwächer geworden.  
  
Blitzschnell richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab, den er nicht losgelassen hatte, auf Voldemort.  
  
„AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie er und ein hellgrüner Blitz schoss auf Voldemort zu.  
  
Dieser zuckte zusammen, und krümmte sich, doch schon zu bald war das hellgrüne Licht um ihn erloschen und er richtete sich laut lachend auf.  
  
„Kaum zu glauben, der brave Gryffindor spricht tatsächlich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aus. Du weißt schon, dass man damit in Askaban landen kann?", sprach er mit einer spöttischen Stimme. „Zu dumm, dass unser Kleiner zu schwach ist, um diesen Fluch auszuführen! Soll ich dir mal vorführen, wie das richtig geht? Ich will mal nicht so sein, und dir sogar eine Kostprobe davon geben!"  
  
Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Trotz all dem Training war er nicht stark genug. Eigentlich kein Wunder, dachte er, sonst hätte Dumbledore ihn ja schon längst besiegt, wenn es so einfach wäre. Anscheinend würde sich jetzt die Prophezeiung verwirklichen.  
  
Er richtete sich stolz auf, wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er ihnen allen nicht das Vergnügen geben, ihn feige und heulend zu sehen. Als der Junge, der lebt, daran dachte, dass er in wenigen Momenten seine Eltern wieder sehen würde, dass gleich seine Bürde von ihm genommen werden würde, dass er endlich frei sein würde von diesem Schicksal, lächelte er.  
  
Voldemort war erstaunt, dass dieser kleine Wicht im Angesicht des Todes lächeln konnte, aber das machte ihn umso zorniger. „Dir wird das Lachen schon vergehen! ---- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!", schrie er.  
  
Ein grellgrüner Blitz schoss auf Harry zu.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Kapitel 2: Schicksalhafte Veränderung

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  


2. Kapitel: Schicksalhafte Veränderung  


  
Doch bevor er ihn traf, sprang irgendetwas vor ihn hin und deckte ihn.  
  
„NEEEIIIIN!", schrie dieses etwas und wurde von dem Blitz in die Brust getroffen. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah, wie eine engelsgleiche Gestalt, scheinbar in Zeitlupe ganz langsam vor ihm zu Boden sank. Harry spürte, wie ihm ein stechender Schmerz in die Brust fuhr, der ihm den Atem nahm.  
  
Die Gestalt trug zwar einen dunklen Todessermantel, doch die Kapuze war heruntergefallen und man sah die halblangen hellblonden, fast silbernen Haare. Die gesamte Gestalt strahlte, als ob ein Licht von ihr ausgehen würde. Harry sank wie betäubt auf den Boden und drehte die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt zu sich herum. Geöffnete Augen starrten ihn leblos an, Augen, in denen das silberne Feuer erloschen war. Aus dem halb geöffneten Mund lief ein Blutrinnsal hervor. Das Leuchten ließ nach und zurück blieb nur ein unbeweglicher Körper.  
  
„Malfoy?", flüsterte Harry. Er strich unbewusst mit seiner Hand durch die Haare und zupfte das Gras und die Erde heraus. Harry war wie betäubt, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
„Sieh mal an, Harry Potter, schon wieder ist ein Mensch für dich gestorben! Na, wie fühlt sich das an, dass alle, die dich beschützen wollen, dabei sterben?"Voldemort lachte höhnisch. „Sogar die unwahrscheinlichste Person, ein scheinbar loyaler Anhänger von mir, wollte dich beschützen. Wie dumm, dass es nichts nützt."  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab und wollte wieder die tödlichen Worte aussprechen, als auf einmal Dutzende von Zauberer apparierten: sie waren vom Orden des Phönix. Da sie zahlenmäßig den Todessern überlegen waren, und keine Chance auf Sieg ohne Verluste bestand, rief Voldemort zum Rückzug und nach einigen hin – und herschwirrenden Flüchen war die Höhle von allen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords verlassen worden.  
  
Lupin rannte auf Harry zu, der noch immer reglos dasaß, mit Dracos Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Harry bemerkte nichts von dem, was um ihn hervorging, er stand unter Schock. So bemerkte er auch nicht, wie er zurückgebracht wurde nach Hogwarts, und er sah nicht, wie die anderen vergeblich versuchten, ein Lebenszeichen in Draco Malfoy zu finden. Harry saß nur auf seinem Bett in der Krankenstation und verschloss sich vor allem.  
  
Man hatte Draco auf ein anderes Bett in der Krankenstation gelegt und ihn für die Beerdigung mit einem Zauber belegt. Mitten in der Nacht stand Harry auf und ging hinüber. Er beugte sich über den Leichnam und strich mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über die Haare.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über die nun geschlossenen Augen, die sich nie wieder öffnen würden, über Dracos Gesicht, dass jetzt so ruhig wirkte, friedlich, ohne ein höhnisches Grinsen. Weiter ging der Blick zu Dracos Mund, der nun fast so wirkte, als würde ein kleines Lächeln auf ihm liegen, und der nicht wie früher Beleidigungen ausspie. Draco hatte jetzt seine normale Schuluniform an, in der er beerdigt werden würde.  
  
Harrys Blick glitt zu Dracos Armen, die über seiner Brust lagen. Er zog ganz vorsichtig den Ärmel des linken Armes hoch und blickte auf das Dunkle Mal, das bewies, dass Draco ein Todesser gewesen war.  
  
Da hörte Harry hinter sich ein Geräusch und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Albus Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinter sich stehen.  
  
„Ja Harry, Draco war ein Todesser, schon seit dem fünften Schuljahr. Ich habe es auch jetzt erst erfahren. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Voldemort sogar schon Jugendliche für seine Zwecke einspannt! Aber du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen, Harry!"  
  
Dumbledore schien nachzudenken, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich bekomme seit über einem Jahr Hinweise von einem Spion, wie du weißt. Allerdings, und das wird für dich neu sein, hatte ich nie eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Nicht einmal Professor Snape konnte das herausfinden. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der scheinbar Voldemort gegenüber so loyal stehende Draco Malfoy der Spion ist."  
  
Dumbledore ging zu Harry und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er war sehr tapfer und er muss an dich geglaubt haben, sonst würde doch ausgerechnet er, dein erklärter Rivale, nicht für dich in den Tod gehen."  
  
Harry sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Harry, du darfst dich jetzt nicht zurückziehen, du musst weitermachen, sonst wäre sein Opfer sinnlos geworden. Beinahe hätte sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, zu deinem und unser aller Nachteil!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um zum Bett, auf dem Malfoy lag. Er sah ihn an und legte den Arm wieder zurück in die friedliche Pose. Daraufhin drehte er sich einfach um und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Dumbledore seufzte tief auf. „Ich wünsche dir trotzdem eine gute Nacht,"sagte er und verließ die Krankenstation.  
  
Harry musste trocken lachen. Es klang sehr seltsam. Eine gute Nacht, die hatte er seit Cedrics Tod nicht mehr und schon recht nicht mehr, seit Sirius wegen ihm gestorben war. Voldemort hatte recht, alle starben immer für ihn, und wofür? Dafür, dass er nicht einmal den Todesfluch mit der erforderlichen Macht und Kraft aussprechen konnte!  
  
Wenn ihn die schrecklichen Visionen über Voldemorts gegenwärtige Machenschaften in Ruhe ließen, hatte er Alpträume über all die schrecklichen Erlebnisse in seinem bisher so kurzen Leben. Am Anfang hatte er Ron und Hermine alles erzählt, aber sie konnten ihm ja nicht helfen. Als er ihre mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte und befürchtete, irgendeinmal würden sie ihn genervt anblicken, hatte er jede Nacht einen Schweigezauber um sein Bett gesprochen und nie mehr von seinen Erlebnissen in der Nacht erzählt, auch nicht Dumbledore. Da die Visionen nie die Zukunft, sondern die Gegenwart betrafen, konnte Harry nichts tun, denn alles war ja schon geschehen.  
  
Seit dem Tod von Draco Malfoy sprach Harry kein Wort mehr, mit niemanden. Er starrte nur den ganzen Tag apathisch an die Decke und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Draco beerdigt wurde. Da Draco ein Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen war und seine Eltern seit seinem Verrat nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, hatte Dumbledore die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihn auf dem Schulgelände zu bestatten. In dem Rosengarten hatte er nun sein Grab.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
Harry fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag irgendwie schwächer. Nicht körperlich, irgendwie, er konnte es nicht beschreiben, vielleicht seelisch, geistig? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Stück für Stück sich selbst entglitt, das Stück für Stück in eine andere Sphäre schwebte. Er spürte, dass ihm allmählich alles auf dieser Welt gleichgültig wurde, selbst der Terror von Voldemort.  
  
Hatte er schon zuviel Schreckliches gesehen und war dadurch abgestumpft? fragte sich der Junge, der lebt, immer wieder. Oder war es eher so, dass er fühlte, dass diese Welt nicht mehr seine Welt war? Harry fühlte sich, als ob er auf etwas warten würde, dass irgendetwas Spezielles geschehen würde! Aber was?  
  
Harry legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass irgendetwas bald passieren würde, der Gedanke aber erfüllte ihn mit Glück. Harry wusste, er konnte es niemanden erzählen, alle würden sich nur Sorgen machen und ihn bemuttern. Doch diese Sehnsucht verließ ihn nicht.  
  
TBC 


	3. Kapitel 3: Dumbledores Büro

Hallo Leute,  
  
ich bin total glücklich, dass meine erste veröffentlichte Story schon einige Reviews bekommen hat. Und so nette. Freu  
  
Takuto-kun: Netter Name, kommt sicher aus Zetsuai? Danke für die Blumen. Wäre fies, jetzt nicht weiter zuschreiben. Es werden voraussichtlich 14 Kapitel.  
  
Kathleen Potter: Danke für das nette Kommentar. Tja, wie werden die beiden zusammenkommen? Da musst du weiter lesen. ;)  
  
Little Lion: Ebenfalls danke. Als Draco- Fan fiel es mir schwer, ihn sterben zu lassen, aber ich wollte mal von der gängigen Norm der Draco- Harry- Beziehungen abweichen. Das Ganze wird ziemlich düster. Trotzdem wird die Liebe nicht zu kurz kommen, hoffe ich.

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  
  
3. Kapitel: Dumbledores Büro  
  
Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, lehnte sich in seinem großen Sessel zurück und seufzte. Vor ihm saßen die wichtigsten Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix und zwei Schüler: Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Zwei Wochen sind seitdem vergangen, und Harry ist immer noch im Schockzustand. Jedenfalls scheint es so", schloss er seinen Bericht.  
  
Er blickte in die Runde, in der alle besorgte Gesichter hatten. Hermine war ihre Gefangenschaft noch immer anzusehen; auch wenn alle physischen Wunden längst verheilt waren, die seelischen würden noch länger brauchen. Sie blickte Dumbledore an und sprach zum ersten Mal mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme:  
  
„Ich kann es fast nicht begreifen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy Harry geholfen hatte. Vor allem, dass er sogar den Todesfluch auf sich nehmen würde... Aber er hat auch mich gerettet!"Alle sahen sie aufmerksam an, als sie mit einer fast flüsternden Stimme berichtete, was sie vorher keinem anvertrauen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe es erst nicht verstanden, aber jetzt... Einer der Todesser wollte mich... vergewaltigen, doch Draco hat ihn zurückgestoßen und gesagt, dass er doch nicht so ein widerliches Schlammblut anfassen wolle. Daraufhin hat mir dieser nur einen Tritt in den Bauch gegeben, aber von seinem Vorhaben abgelassen... Wenn ich ihm doch nur dafür danken könnte..."  
  
Ron sah sie erschrocken an, er hatte so etwas insgeheim befürchtet, aber wollte seine Freundin nicht direkt darauf ansprechen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und spürte, wie lautlos Tränen sein Hemd durchdrangen. Mit flüsternden Worten tröstete er sie.  
  
Die anderen sahen sie mitfühlend an, bis Lupin fragte: „Aber was ist nur mit Harry los? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass er geschockt ist, aber es ist doch nicht das erstemal, dass er so eine Situation erlebt hat. Es klingt vielleicht etwas herzlos, aber als Sirius vor seinen Augen gestorben ist, hatte er nicht so einen lang anhaltenden Schock!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte. „Aber Harry hatte seit Ende des vierten Schuljahrs seine Gefühle tief verschlossen, selbst ich weiß nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Vielleicht war es jetzt einfach zu viel für ihn und die ganze Trauer bricht auf einmal hervor. Es gibt aber noch eine andere Möglichkeit."  
  
Er stand auf und holte ein sehr altes, dickes Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm. „Ich habe eine Vermutung, was tatsächlich geschehen ist."Zum ersten Mal hörten die Anwesenden, dass seine Stimme mutlos klang. „Wenn das, was ich befürchte, tatsächlich wahr ist, dann bleibt nicht mehr viel Hoffnung!"  
  
„Aber wieso", rief Tonks aufgebracht, „wieso sollte der Tod von Malfoy, einem Schüler, der Harry das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, ihn so aus der Bahn werfen?"  
  
Professor Snape, der natürlich auch mit dabei saß, entgegnete mit unterdrücktem Zorn: „Draco Malfoy hat schon seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahrs euren geliebten Helden in Ruhe gelassen. Er hatte sich in seine Studien gestürzt, und wir wissen ja, was er sonst noch alles um die Ohren hatte!"Er stand auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Verdammt noch mal, mein Patenkind ist tot und ihr könnt nur schlecht über ihn reden, nach allem, was er für uns alle getan hat! Nur wegen ihm lebt euer Held noch!"  
  
„Es ist ja gut, Severus. Ich verstehe Sie sehr gut!", versuchte Professor McGonagall ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Dumbledore öffnete das Buch und legte es vor alle hin. „Lest selbst, was mir so schwere Sorgen macht!"  
  
Hermine hatte sich wieder beruhigt und beugte sich über das Buch und las vor:  
  
Seelenpartner  
  
Auch wenn unter Muggeln das Sprichwort: ‚Sie passen zusammen wie Seelenpartner' sehr geläufig ist, ist dieses Ereignis tatsächlich äußerst ungewöhnlich.  
  
Seelenpartner sind Menschen, die sich vollständig ergänzen, das heißt, die beiden sind absolut gegensätzlich. Da jeder Mensch sich in seinem Leben ändert, sind echte Seelenpartner sehr selten, die Häufigkeit liegt bei einem Mal im Jahrtausend. Denn Seelenpartner müssen sich, bevor der Bund geschlossen wird, auch erst einmal treffen, und dies nur trägt zur Seltenheit bei.  
  
Wenn zwei Menschen, egal welches Geschlecht, egal ob sie sich lieben oder hassen, sich treffen, und sich zu Seelenpartner ergänzen, können sie zu zweit Großartiges vollbringen, denn ihre Kraft und Macht wird vereint sein und damit um ein Vielfaches stärker sein als bei normalen Zauberern.  
  
Muggel können zwar auch Seelenpartner untereinander haben, es kann auch ein Zauberer mit einem Muggel eine Seelenpartnerschaft schließen, doch nur unter Zauberern kann diese Kraft sich vollständig entfalten.  
  
Allerdings es gibt auch eine Kehrseite. Wenn zwei Zauberer Seelenpartner sind und sich treffen, schließen die Seelen automatisch einen Bund. Oftmals wissen die Beteiligten gar nicht, dass es so ist, was eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm ist, solange sie nicht gegeneinander arbeiten.  
  
Sollte jedoch einer der Seelenpartner sterben, dann hat der zweite auch nicht mehr lange zu leben! Denn die Seelen sind verbunden, wird der eine sterben, so stirbt auch der andere: die eine Seele ruft die andere zu sich!  
  
Ein berühmter Fall einer Seelenpartnerschaft sind die großen Zauberer Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Als Freunde konnten sie Großes erschaffen, doch als der eine den anderen verriet und Streit entbrannte, konnte nur noch der Tod beide Seelen besänftigen.  
  
Die letzte bekannte Seelenpartnerschaft ist aus dem Jahr 1387. Keiner wusste damals davon, erst als der eine Zauberer starb, starb auch eine andere Hexe, beide wussten nichts von ihrem Bund. Da die Verwandten um Diskretion bitten, werden die Namen nicht genannt.  
  
Allen Anwesenden stockte der Atem, als Hermine dies vorlas. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, waren alle erst einmal einige Sekunden lang absolut still, bis sie auf einmal alle aufsprangen und durcheinander redeten:  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!"  
  
„Seelenpartnerschaften sind zu selten!"  
  
„Ausgerechnet Malfoy soll sein Seelenpartner sein, wieso nicht dann gleich Voldemort!"  
  
„Wird er sterben?"  
  
„Was wird aus der Prophezeiung, wie soll die sich erfüllen?"  
  
Dumbledore hob seine Hand und das Stimmengewirr beruhigte sich. Als er sich sicher war, dass alle zuhörten, sprach er sehr langsam und bedächtig: „Ich weiß, es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy eine Seelenpartnerschaft haben. Aber es stimmt, dass beide die absoluten Gegensätze sind... oder vielmehr waren, jetzt wo Draco tot ist. Weiße Magie – Schwarze Magie, sogar an den Leistungen in den unterschiedlichen Unterrichtsfächern sieht man es."  
  
„Vielleicht ist es voreilig von mir, jetzt solche Schlüsse zu ziehen, aber eines stimmt doch: auch wenn Draco ein Spion für unsere Seite war, ohne dass jemand davon wusste, wieso sollte er für Harry in den Tod gehen? Er kannte die Prophezeiung nicht, nach seinem Wissen hätte auch jemand anderer Voldemort töten können. Wieso hat er sich zu diesem Schritt hinreißen lassen, der jedem von uns, wie ich glaube, schwer gefallen wäre. Selbst ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich genauso gehandelt hätte, denn es ist ein schwerer Entschluss, für jemanden anderen zu sterben."  
  
„Auch glaube ich nicht, dass Draco in dem Moment rational gehandelt hat!", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Er hat sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen, und dieser war es, der ihn dazu bewegte, Harry mit seinem Körper zu schützen. Es spricht eigentlich alles für diese Theorie, nur die Unwahrscheinlichkeit einer solchen Begebenheit spricht dagegen."  
  
„Ach ja, Ron, Voldemort kann niemandes Seelenpartner sein, denn seitdem Harry ihn vor 17 Jahren verbannt hat, hat er keine Seele mehr."Ron nickte beschämt, als Dumbledore dies sagte.  
  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens, zu denen inzwischen auch Ron und Hermine gehörten, dachten lange nach.  
  
Lupin war es, der als erster ihren einzigen Gedanken aussprach: „Was sollen wir tun, Albus? Wird Harry denn dann bald sterben? Wie ist das mit der Prophezeiung?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte: „Die Prophezeiung könnte auch dann wahr sein. Denn Draco ist ein Teil von Harry und vice versa, und somit würde durch den Mord an Draco Harry durch Voldemorts Hand sterben."  
  
„Vielleicht ist noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Ich muss euch ein weiteres Geheimnis verraten, weshalb Voldemort von Anfang an hinter den Potters her war und nicht hinter den Longbottoms. Die Familie der Potter entstammt der Linie von Godric Gryffindors Erben. De facto ist Harry als letzter Überlebender dieser Familie der einzige Erbe von Godric Gryffindor. Er hat seine Macht geerbt, auch wenn sie sich erst später entfalten wird. Er ist stark!"  
  
„Außerdem habe ich ein wenig Ahnenforschung auch bei Draco Malfoy angestellt. Es war sehr schwierig, denn die Malfoys haben nach Voldemorts Verbannung vor 16 Jahren ihre Abstammung gut vertuscht. Die Linie der Malfoys entstammt dem unehelichen Kind von Salazar Slytherins Vater, während Voldemort direkt Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin persönlich ist. Die Malfoys entstammen der Halbschwester von Slytherin. Auch Draco wäre ein großer Zauberer geworden, zusammen mit Harry wären sie unschlagbar gewesen!"  
  
„Aber dann ist doch jetzt alle Hoffnung verloren!", meinte Tonks verzweifelt.  
  
„Wieso haben Sie das nicht früher herausgefunden, dann hätten wir Draco beschützen können. Er war auf sich allein gestellt, als er die Dunkle Seite verraten hatte!"Severus war sehr zornig und seine Augen glitzerten, ja, es schienen Tränen zu sein!  
  
Albus sah ihn mitfühlend an, selbst er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Severus so viel an Draco lag. Er sprach bedächtig: „Wir können vorerst nichts tun. WIR können Harry nicht helfen. Aber Draco Malfoy ist nur physisch tot. Er hat keinen Körper mehr, das stimmt. Aber wenn jemand sogar sein Leben für einen anderen gibt, wie sollte die Seele dann zur Ruhe kommen, besonders wenn sie Seelenpartner sind? Wir müssen abwarten."  
  
Die anderen nickten und verabschiedeten sich. Jeder hing seinen eigenen düsteren und sorgenvollen Gedanken nach.  
  
TBC 


	4. Kapitel 4: Ein Traum wird wahr?

Hallo Leute,  
  
wie immer, vielen Dank für die Reviews.  
  
@Ainaredien: Das ist sehr aufbauend von dir, es ist zwar nicht meine erste Fanfiction, die ich schreibe, doch die erste, die ich veröffentliche. Es gibt noch Hoffnung, wie du jetzt gleich lesen wirst.  
  
@Little Lion: Wie ich schon Ainaredien sagte, diese Komplimente über meinen Schreibstil spornen mich wirklich an. Es wird noch spannender!  
  
@Kathleen Potter: Ja, du hast es erfasst, deshalb fühlt sich Harry so komisch. Ich fände es auch besser, wenn ich mehr Kapitel schreiben könnte, v.a. längere, aber an der Quantität muss ich noch arbeiten.  
  
@Takuto-kun: Tja, mit der Rechtschreibung hattest du recht ;). Allerdings muss ich sagen, ich habe kein Rechtschreibprogramm, das funktioniert nicht richtig auf meinem Laptop. Deshalb übersehe ich öfters was, habe es jetzt in der Uni noch mal durchlaufen lassen und war erschrocken über meine Tippfehler. Hab sie wirklich nicht gesehen *schluchz*. Werde mich bessern, versprochen. (Es gibt ja das Sprichwort. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll nicht mit Steinen werfen!")  
  
@Alexiel: Da die Story schon bis Kapitel 10 fertig ist, werde ich alle paar Tage ein Update schicken, versprochen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
@Suzakugrly: Danke, danke. Du hast eine gute Vorahnung, wie du gleich sehen wirst. ;)  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen!  
  
EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  
  
4. Kapitel: Ein Traum wird wahr?  
  
Harry träumte. Er träumte von keiner Vision, er träumte keinen Alptraum.  
  
Nein, er träumte ausnahmsweise einen schönen Traum. Ein Traum mit Draco Malfoy!  
  
---------------------------*******--------------------------  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem wunderschönen Tal, das einsam irgendwo in den Bergen irgendeines Landes lag. Ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich zwischen Bäumen entlang, die sanft nach einem von frischen Blättern duftenden Wind rauschten. Sie saßen auf großen Steinen und genossen die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf ihren Gesichtern. Nichts bedrückte sie, in einvernehmlichen Schweigen hörten sie dem Murmeln des Baches zu.  
  
Doch dann richtete Draco sich auf. „Harry!", sprach er ihn an. Harry öffnete erstaunt die Augen.  
  
„Du nennst mich Harry?", fragte er, während er sich auch aufsetzte.  
  
„Natürlich. Harry, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."Er sah sehr ernst aus, als er dies sagte.  
  
„Aber wofür denn?"Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte das Gefühl, er wollte das alles nicht wissen, sondern den Frieden genießen.  
  
„Wie ich dich in all den Jahren behandelt habe. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso, vielleicht war ich neidisch auf dein angeblich so tolles Leben, vielleicht lag es an der harten Erziehung meines Vaters, vielleicht bin ich einfach so. Aber es tut mir leid!"Dracos Stimme klang ernst, sein Gesicht wirkte ehrlich.  
  
Harry nickte langsam, als er sich widerwillig erinnerte. Doch auf einmal verzog sich Harrys Gesicht vor Zorn: „Warum hast du das getan, WARUM? Ausgerechnet du, wieso, weshalb musstest du dich für mich opfern? Als wären nicht schon genug Menschen für mich gestorben!", schrie er, fügte dann jedoch leise hinzu: „Oder wegen mir!"  
  
Draco wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, glaubst du etwa, bei klarem Gedanken hätte ich das getan? Aber da war keine Zeit zum Überlegen, ich habe instinktiv gehandelt, und dann... dann war ich weg!"  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und atmete bewusst tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Das half ihm meistens, wenn er wütend war. Dann öffnete er die Augen und sah Draco nachdenklich an. „Vielen Dank! Das kann ich nie wieder gut machen, aber... danke!", sagte der Junge, der lebt, mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Draco lächelte, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso bist du jetzt hier?", fragte er. „Es ist schön, hier zusammen zu sitzen, aber du solltest nicht hier sein."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, nur hier fühle ich mich wohl. Diese Sehnsucht, oder dieses - ich weiß nicht - dieses Gefühl jedenfalls lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich möchte hier bleiben. Es ist so friedlich hier und ich spüre, dass mein Schicksal hier keine Bedeutung mehr hat."  
  
„Aber du hast doch noch so vieles vor dir, du musst den Dunklen Lord besiegen, oder denkst du, dass ich inzwischen nicht von der Prophezeiung weiß? Ich spüre, wie du in deinem Unterbewusstsein die ganze Zeit daran denkst. Und was ist mit deinen Freunden, deinem Leben?", Dracos Stimme wurde immer energischer.  
  
„Vielleicht hat sich die Prophezeiung schon erfüllt. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Kann ich nicht einfach ich selbst sein und nicht der ‚Junge, der lebt'? Ich wünschte, Voldemort hätte mich damals auch getötet."  
  
Draco packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Das darfst du dir nicht wünschen. Wir hätten uns sonst nie kennen gelernt! Egal was ich für dich bin, ich mag dich irgendwie, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich ergänzt. Endlich bin ich mit meinem Leben zufrieden!"  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. „Entschuldige! Ich fühle mich mit dir zusammen auch anders, als wäre ich immer leer gewesen und jetzt erst komplett."  
  
„Harry, du musst zurück, du darfst dich nicht in dich zurückziehen. Dieser Traum ist schön, aber du hast noch eine Aufgabe vor dir. Du musst sie vollenden. Danach kannst du weiterträumen", sprach Draco eindringlich.  
  
„Ich will nicht zurück, was soll ich noch dort?"Als hätte er damit das Schlusswort gesprochen, lehnte Harry sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
  
Lange Zeit herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Vor deinem Schicksal kannst du nicht wegrennen, du musst deinen Weg gehen. Damals habe ich mich entschlossen, gegen meine Überzeugung das Dunkle Mal zu akzeptieren und zu Voldemorts loyalsten und engsten Kreis zu gehören, weil ich der Meinung war, es sei mein Schicksal. Ich wusste, ich würde etwas verändern können, ich wusste, dass ich als Spion der richtigen Seite nützen konnte. Niemand durfte etwas wissen, nicht einmal Severus, mein Patenonkel, auch wenn ich mir schon dachte, dass er auch ein Spion sei!"  
  
„Ich habe nach meiner Überzeugung gehandelt, und darauf, nur darauf in meinem ganzen beschissenen Leben bin ich stolz."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts und Draco überlegte. „Dann komme ich mit!", sagte er entschlossen.  
  
„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Harry. „Du bist tot!  
  
„Wie nett von dir, du bist wirklich zu freundlich!", entgegnete Draco sarkastisch. „Ich kann genauso stur sein wie du, ich komme mit!"  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und wollte noch was sagen, als Draco aufstand und ihn freundschaftlich umarmte. „Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, okay?" Harry konnte nicht anders als Nicken.  
  
„Dann komm jetzt endlich, es wird Zeit für dich!"Harry sah, wie alle Formen zu verschwimmen schienen, langsam wurde alles dunkel. Er konnte nichts mehr erkennen oder hören, aber er spürte Dracos Anwesenheit und fühlte sich geborgen.  
  
---------------------------*******--------------------------  
  
Langsam öffnete der Junge, der lebt, die Augen. Es war dunkel. Er wusste erst nicht, wo er sich befand, und griff nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch. Langsam nahm die Umgebung Konturen an und er erkannte die Krankenstation. Er ließ sich in sein Kissen zurückfallen.  
  
‚Ein schöner Traum', dachte er. Aber damit fiel ihm auch wieder die Realität ein. ‚Draco hat recht, ich muss mein Schicksal erfüllen, danach kann ich machen, was ich will. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ist es für mich zwar nicht weiter schlimm, aber für die Welt hier wird es eine Katastrophe.'  
  
‚Ich war nicht stark genug, um Voldemort zu töten. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich es sein. Dann bin ich endlich frei von dieser Bürde!'  
  
Der Junge, der lebt, war entschlossen und fühlte, wie seine Zuversicht und seine Hoffnung, die er so lange nicht mehr hatte, zurückkehrten.  
  
„Draco?", flüsterte er in die stille Nacht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco ihm zusah und ihn angrinste. Er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr allein war, auch wenn keiner ihm antwortete. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schlief Harry wieder ein.  
  
TBC 


	5. Kapitel 5: Ein neuer Start

Hallo alle zusammen,  
  
wie immer schreibe ich erstmal ein paar Antworten auf die netten Reviews. Ich habe diesen Teil erst etwas später hoch geladen, da ich keinen Zugriff auf die Reviews hatte, Fanfiction.net hat mal wieder gesponnen. Und ich wollte doch wissen, dass das letzte Kapitel in Ordnung war.  
  
Ich freue mich sehr über Eure Rückmeldungen, vielen Dank!  
  
Lego-chan: es wird weitergehen, keine Sorge! Keine Sorge, diese Sucht ist nicht gesundheitsschädigend! ;)  
  
Amunet: Die Geschichte ist traurig, aber in meinen Augen hat sie ein Happy End, aber nicht so wie bei Disney. Keine Sorge, die Romantik kommt noch, aber es ist wohl mehr geistiger Natur.  
  
Little Lion: Tja, das irgendwas nicht stimmt, wird man am Verhalten von Harry bemerken. Mehr im Kapitel. ;)  
  
Suzakugrly: Ist alles so vorhersehbar? zwinker Du hast recht, wie du gleich lesen wirst. Leider werden die Kapitel nicht länger, in der nächsten Fanfiction wird es besser, versprochen. Aber Cliffhanger gehören dazu.  
  
Kathleen Potter: „Leben"ist zuviel gesagt, besser wäre „existieren". Doch nicht alle Existenzen sind für alle sichtbar! ;)  
  
Alexiel: das Pseudonym gefällt mir. Kommt aus Angel Sanctuary, oder? Das mit dem Erwachen wird nicht ganz klappen in dem Sinn, Draco wurde ja schon beerdigt. Aber so á la Crow wäre auch interessant.  
  
Takuto-kun: Ich hab deine Erzählungen gelesen. Sorry, muss noch Reviews schreiben, da sage ich alles genauer, aber hat mir gefallen (besonders Harry als „Halbgeist"). Die Kapitellänge wird sich leider nicht ändern, aber bei meiner nächsten Story mach ich's besser, versprochen. Lese auch lieber längere, aber dafür bin ich schnell mit dem Updaten.  
  
Also dann,  
  
weiter geht's.

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  
5. Kapitel: Ein neuer Start  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry von der aufgehenden Sonne, das Morgengrauen schien genau auf sein Gesicht. Er griff zum Nachttisch und setzte seine Brille auf, schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und öffnete das Fenster. Draußen war die Luft klar und kalt, der schmelzende Schnee kündigte schon den Frühling an.  
  
‚Hoffentlich werden mir die anderen nicht zu viele Fragen stellen!', überlegte Harry mit einem Augenverdrehen. Alle bemutterten ihn so, besonders Madame Pomfrey, MacGonagall und Hermine. ‚Muss so eine Frauensache sein!', dachte er. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand leise lachte. Doch als er sich umsah, sah er niemanden. Aber er spürte, dass noch jemand da war. „Guten Morgen, Draco!", flüsterte er.  
  
Nach einer guten heißen Dusche, die er sehr lange genoss, zog er seine Schuluniform an. Dann kam auch schon Madame Pomfrey herein. Sie ließ ihr Tablett fallen, als sie ihn so munter sah. „Mr. Potter, Sie sollten noch im Bett bleiben!"  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich muss in den Unterricht!", sagte Harry knapp. Seine Stimme hörte sich so seltsam an, wie ungebraucht, da er einige Tage überhaupt nicht mehr gesprochen hatte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey flitzte um ihn herum und redete vor sich hin, doch Harry ging einfach hinaus und zur großen Halle. Zum Glück würden nicht so viele Leute um die Uhrzeit da sein. Aber auch wenn nur wenige Schüler da waren, blieb seine Anwesenheit nicht unbemerkt. Alle tuschelten und flüsterten, aber keine wagte es, ihn anzusprechen.  
  
‚Na toll, will gar nicht wissen, welche Gerüchte jetzt über mich in Umlauf sind!', sagte Harry in Gedanken zu einem gewissen Slytherin, denn er fühlte, dass Draco ihn begleitete. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, nach so langer Zeit künstlicher Ernährung war es schön, wieder etwas zu schmecken (er hatte sich auf der Krankenstation geweigert zu essen, und so musste Madame Pomfrey ihn mit einem Ernährungszauber künstlich ernähren, und so hatte er jetzt einen großen Appetit), ging Harry in den Gryffindor Turm, um seine Schulsachen zu holen.  
  
Allerdings wusste er das Passwort nicht, da es jede Woche geändert wurde. Doch netterweise ließ ihn die dicke Dame auch ohne Passwort hinein. Kaum war er durch die Türöffnung hindurch geklettert, wurde er auch schon erspäht und ein großes Gekreische ging los. Alle Gryffindors redeten auf ihn ein, bis er sich zu seinem Schlafsaal durchschlagen konnte. Dort kamen gerade Ron und Hermine heraus, die ihn erst wie erstarrt ansahen, und dann auf ihn zustürmten, um ihn zu umarmen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir!" „Ist alles okay?" „Was war denn los?"  
  
Alle Fragen strömten auf Harry zu. Er seufzte tief und hob dann seine Hände, um Ruhe zu bitten: „Okay, hört mal, ich werde euch nichts erzählen. Alles geht weiter wie bisher, und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mich einfach in Ruhe lasst, in Ordnung?"  
  
Die anderen nickten enttäuscht und teilweise beschämt und langsam leerte sich der Raum. Harry holte seine Sachen und ging zu Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch wieder mal soviel Sorgen gemacht habt. Aber ich will über nichts reden, was vorgefallen ist, versteht ihr?"  
  
Beide nickten. ‚Was für loyale Freunde!', hörte er eine sarkastische Stimme leise an seinem Ohr flüstern. Er lächelte und ging mit seinen Freunden zum Unterricht.  
  
Es war ein nerviger Tag, überall wo er hinging, ging das Geflüster los. Doch keiner sprach ihn direkt an, sogar die Slytherins beschränkten sich darauf, ihm nur böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass er der Grund für den Tod ihres Prinzen war oder daran, dass Draco die Seiten gewechselt hatte und ein Spion geworden war.  
  
Mit seinen Freunden redete er nur über belanglose Dinge, vor allem, welchen Schulstoff er versäumt hatte. Hermine war mehr als nur bereit, ihm alle bereits durchgenommenen Lektionen zu erklären. In den Freistunden saß er in der Bibliothek und lernte alles nach. Sogar die Lehrer verkniffen sich jede Bemerkung, und Merlin sei Dank, auch Dumbledore ließ ihn in Ruhe.  
  
Beim Abendessen normalisierten sich die Lage wieder, alle waren froh, dass es fast wieder wie vorher zuging. Nur Harry merkte, dass er die bissigen Bemerkungen von Malfoy und seine Beleidigungen, die fast immer in einen heftigen Streit ausarteten, vermisste.  
  
‚Sei froh, sonst würde ich dich jetzt fertig machen, so niedergeschlagen wie du wirkst. Hey, hast du einen Feind oder deinen besten Freund verloren?', wisperte es um ihn herum.  
  
‚Du bist nicht mehr mein Feind,' antwortete Harry.  
  
Er konnte sich nach dem Abendessen von seinen Freunden loseisen und ging nach draußen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und endlich etwas Ruhe zu haben.  
  
Er wanderte am See entlang und dann auf einmal fiel ihm etwas ein: ‚Wie war das mit Dracos Beerdigung?' Er hatte nicht viel mitbekommen, aber irgendwie glaubte er sich zu erinnern, dass Malfoy hier auf dem Gelände begraben wurde.  
  
‚Also wirklich, wirst du jetzt sentimental? Aber zu meiner Beerdigung bist du nicht erschienen, phh!', hörte er es im Wind rauschen. Doch fühlte er, wie ihn etwas ganz stark in eine Richtung zog. Er folgte dem Gefühl und landete im Rosengarten. Unter einer Trauerweide in der einen Ecke des Gartens stand eine schöne Jugendstilsäule aus weißem Marmor, die sich bis in Schulterhöhe um sich herum wand.  
  
Harry kannte keine Zauberergräber, aber er spürte, dass dies das von Draco war. Der Boden war noch nicht bepflanzt und der Baum trug noch keine Blätter, aber schon kleine Knospen. In der Säule war, was Harry nicht wusste, die Urne mit Dracos Asche und sein Zauberstab. Damit niemand ihn benutzen konnte, war er in mehrere Stücke zerbrochen worden. An der Säule war auf einem kleinen Schild Dracos Name zu lesen und sein Geburts- und Todesdatum. Darunter war hinter Glas ein kleines Foto von Draco, es war ein Zaubererfoto, das sich bewegte. Es zeigte Draco, wie er in der Halle saß, es musste in seinem fünften Schuljahr sein. Er lachte wegen irgendetwas, aber er wirkte nicht höhnisch, sondern nur amüsiert.  
  
Auf einmal konnte Harry nicht anders. Hier, wo ihn keiner sehen konnte, jetzt zum ersten Mal seit Sirius Tod, flossen endlich Tränen leise seine Wangen hinunter. Er kniete auf dem Boden und spürte, wie ihn Wellen der Trauer, aber auch der Erleichterung erbebten.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich Harry wieder und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch ab. ‚Na na na, der große Harry Potter in Tränen aufgelöst, dass sieht man nicht jeden Tag!', glaubte er eine Stimme flüstern zu hören. Er fühlte, wie ihn Dracos Anwesenheit umgab, wie in einer Umarmung, und er fühlte sich geborgen.  
  
‚Wieso weine ich um dich? Wieso sehne ich mich nach dir? Wieso kannst du mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit schenken?', fragte Harry ihn in Gedanken.  
  
‚Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich weiß, dass ich dich schützen möchte, umarmen möchte, trösten möchte,' hörte er die unhörbare Antwort. ‚Komm, geh zurück ins Schloss, es wird dunkel.'  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten kehrte Harry zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück, tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
TBC

* * *

Ich liebe Reviews, jetzt wo ich so nette bekommen habe!! Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl! 


	6. Kapitel 6: Veränderungen

Hallo alle zusammen,  
  
da bin ich wieder, diesmal mit einem etwas längeren Kapitel.  
  
Vielen Dank an:  
  
Sam (von LotR?): sehr nett von dir, bitte weiter lesen.  
  
Little Lion: das Stichwort Schutzengel war eine gute Idee. Snape und die Slytherins kommen im nächsten Kapitel. Danke für die Anregungen, so kann ich die Story ausbauen.  
  
Takuto-kun: hier das nächste Chappie, mal etwas länger. Unsichtbar ja, aber wie lange?  
  
Suzakugrly: Kuschelszene kommt noch, aber erhoffe nicht zu viel, das Ende ist bittersüß! Mehr verrat ich nicht, aber lies trotzdem weiter, okay?  
  
Alexiel: „The Crow"liebe ich zwar, aber die Idee führt woanders hin. Sonst wäre Draco ja auch nicht richtig lebendig, und zum Rächen gibt es ja nichts. Auch deinen Tipp habe ich aufgenommen und eingebaut.  
  
Kathleen Potter: Fanfiction.net spinnt zur Zeit, keine Ahnung, warum? Sehr nettes Review. ;)  
  
Amunet (kommt der Nick aus Stargate, so eine ägyptische Göttin?): die Story bleibt auch traurig, aber sie wird auch romantisch.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Crow

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  


6. Kapitel: Veränderungen  


  
Am nächsten Tag bekam Harry einen kleinen Brief von Dumbledore, der ihn um ein Treffen bat. Harry hatte sich schon sehr gewundert, dass dieser nicht früher ankam. In der Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen ging er zu dessen Zimmer. Nach dem er das Passwort „Bounty"sagte, konnte er hinein.  
  
Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, er trug wie immer die dunkelrote Robe, die mit lilafarbenen Mustern verziert war. Alles sah so aus, wie Harry es von den letzten Treffen kannte. Links von Dumbledore saß Fawkes, der Phönix, der ihm schon einmal mit seinen heilenden Tränen geholfen hatte. Auf einem Regal lag in sich zusammengesunken der Sprechende Hut. Bei Harrys Eintritt schien dieser sich aufzurichten und ihn anzusehen. Genauso auch die sich bewegenden Porträts von den ehemaligen Schulleitern von Hogwarts. Sehr sorgfältig wurde er auch von seinem Schulleiter über dessen halbmondförmige Gläser gemustert. Als Harry sich setzte, bot er ihm Zitronenbonbons an. Diesmal nahm Harry sogar eins. Sie schmeckten wirklich gut, cremig und erfrischend.  
  
„Du bist also wieder fit?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ja, alles okay,"entgegnete Harry. Er wünschte sich, er wäre im Moment irgendwo ganz anders, stets waren ihm diese Besprechungen bei Dumbledore so unangenehm.  
  
„Ich weiß, du willst nicht über das Vorgefallene reden. Also lassen wir es vorerst. Gerade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass du dich wieder auf deinen Sonderunterricht konzentrierst. Ab morgen wird von den Mitgliedern des Ordens der außerschulische Unterricht wieder aufgenommen."  
  
Harry nickte nur, genau das wollte er ja auch. ‚Schnell die Sache hinter mich bringen, dann kann ich endlich tun, was ich will!' dachte er.  
  
‚Aber was willst du dann tun, hmh? Einen Job suchen, heiraten, Kinder großziehen? Seßhaft sein? Puh, da ist der Tod viel interessanter!', konnte Harry neben sich hören.  
  
„Hör auf, so über den Tod zu reden, du Idiot! Mit so was spaßt man nicht!", rief Harry aufgebracht. Er vergaß völlig, dass Draco ihn nur wieder ärgern wollte und bemerkte nicht, dass er das laut ausgerufen hatte.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber was ist denn los, mit wem redest du, Harry? Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!"Er betrachtete sehr misstrauisch den jungen Gryffindor.  
  
‚Uhps, Potter, gut hingekriegt, jetzt halten dich alle für verrückt, hahaha!' Eine glockengleiches Lachen raunte an Harrys Ohren vorbei. Harry war knallrot geworden, wie peinlich, schon in seinem zweiten Jahr hatten alle ihn für verrückt gehalten, da er als Parselmund den ansonsten unverständlichen Basilisken hören konnte. Er hatte wahrlich keine Lust, sich diesen Blicken noch einmal auszusetzen.  
  
„Nichts, Professor Dumbledore. Es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken versunken und habe laut gedacht,"stotterte er, ihm wurde ganz heiß wegen seiner Dummheit.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn kritisch an, irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Er beschloss jedoch, vorerst nichts zu unternehmen. „Gibt es irgendetwas, das du mir sagen solltest, Harry?"  
  
„Äh, nein, ich wüsste nicht, was!", murmelte Harry beschämt. Er sagte natürlich wieder nicht die Wahrheit, wie jedesmal auf diese Frage. Aber was sollte er ihm schon beichten? Das er von Malfoys Geist besessen war? Und dann in Sankt Mungo eingeliefert werden? Nein!  
  
Als Harry Dumbledores Büro verließ, sah dieser ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Dann stand er auf und holte wieder das Buch über Seelenpartner hervor und vertiefte sich darin.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen liefen relativ ereignislos ab. Abgesehen davon, dass inzwischen alle Schüler der Meinung waren, dass Harry langsam den Verstand verlor. Er redete zwar nicht mit der Luft oder „dachte laut", doch es sah oft so aus, als würde er mit jemanden in Gedanken reden. Unvermutet lachte er auf, nickte oder sah nachdenklich drein, als ob er über das eben Gesagte sinnierte.  
  
Ron und Hermine machten sich große Sorgen. Erst sah es so aus, als ob Dumbledores Vermutung sich als falsch erweisen würde. Jedoch merkten sie sehr schnell, dass einiges nicht stimmte. Harry hatte nach anfänglichem Appetit wieder weniger gegessen, gerade so viel, dass er nicht umkippte. Oft hatte man das Gefühl, dass ihn das Essen einfach nicht interessierte, weil er es nicht brauchte.  
  
Auch verwunderte es sie, dass Harry so zugeknöpft war. Früher hatte er ihnen immer alles erzählt und war wegen jeder mysteriösen Sache zu ihnen gekommen, um dem Ganzen gemeinsam auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch schon in den Sommerferien nach dem fünften Jahr hatte er sich völlig von allen distanziert. Der Wirbel, der erneut um ihn gemacht wurde, da ihn jetzt alle offiziell für den Helden hielten, der Voldemort besiegen würde, hatte ihn erschreckt. Hermine wusste, dass er Angst hatte vor der Macht, die er über die Medien und über das Meinungsbild der Zauberer hatte.  
  
Außerdem hatte sich schnell gezeigt, dass der Junge, der lebt, tatsächlich große Macht besaß, vielleicht sogar größer als Professor Dumbledore. Bei einem Duell gegen Moody spürte Harry den Wunsch, um jeden Preis zu siegen, und die Gewissheit, dass er siegen würde, so stark, dass er nach dem Sieg versuchte, diese zerstörerische Kraft in sich zu verschließen. Selbst mit dem Erfolg durch den Extraunterricht von Prof. Snape konnte Harry nicht Voldemorts gesamte Gedankenübertragung verhindern. Der Gryffindor konnte zwar nicht mehr beeinflusst werden, aber die Visionen wurden immer schlimmer. Nebenbei befürchtete Harry, dass die dunkle Macht, die er als Baby von Voldemort übertragen bekommen hatte, ihn irgendwann einmal selbst zum nächsten Dunklen Lord werden lassen würde.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten im vorletzten Jahr auf Hogwarts endlich Mut gehabt, sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle mitzuteilen. Ron hatte sie auf den nun jährlich stattfindenden Weihnachtsball eingeladen, und hatte dabei keine Sekunde verloren, Hermine sofort zu fragen. Hermine war mehr als nur bereit, mit ihm zusammen hin zu gehen und natürlich geschah dann das, was wirklich keinen in der gesamten Schule überraschte: im romantischen Mondlicht hatten sie sich endlich geküsst. Seitdem waren beide unzertrennlich: Hermine sah beim Quidditch- Training zu und Ron lernte immer mit ihr zusammen in der Bibliothek. Auch wenn sie versuchten, Harry zu integrieren, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass er sich wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen fühlte, wenn sie abends zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen: Hermine auf Rons Schoß gekuschelt und beide miteinander flüstern und lachend, während er auf den längst vergessenen Zug von Ron beim Schach wartete.  
  
Harry selbst hatte seit dem fünften Schuljahr genug von Mädchen, besonders von Cho. Er verstand sie einfach nicht und er hatte auch andere Sorgen als die Probleme seiner Freundin. So kam es, dass der Junge, der lebt, schon fast zwei Jahre solo war. Lavender und Parvati waren sehr enttäuscht, dass sie keinen neuen Klatsch der Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts hinzufügen konnten.  
  
So kam es, dass er sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog, und besonders jetzt nach dem Vorfall mit dem Dunklen Lord war Harry auch sonst kaum noch ansprechbar. Er hetzte von Unterrichtsstunde zu dem Sonderunterricht, zwischendurch war er in der Bibliothek und vergrub sich hinter Berge von Büchern. Er war trotz der längeren Pause wieder der Beste in seinen Fächern und machte auch enorme Fortschritte in seinem Aurorentraining, denn nichts anderes war der Sonderunterricht, den er vom Orden des Phönix erhielt.  
  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens wunderten sich alle. Flüche, die Harry sonst mühsam lernen und üben musste, gelangen ihm jetzt auf Anhieb und waren dementsprechend machtvoll. Lupin war neugierig und ließ Harry sogar einen Fluch ausführen, der zwar nicht gefährlich war, aber doch zu den Schwarzen Künsten gehörte. Selbst dieser gelang ohne Probleme. Anschließend wurde Lupin von Dumbledore gerufen und bekam, wie gemunkelt wurde, eine saftige Standpauke, wieso er Harry nur Dunkle Flüche beibringen könne. Doch auch Dumbledore war sehr erstaunt über Harrys Fortschritt  
  
Harry interessierte sich nicht dafür, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Wenn er mit jemanden reden wollte, war es Draco Malfoy. Denn inzwischen war er davon überzeugt, dass er nicht verrückt war, sondern er tatsächlich Dracos Anwesenheit spürte.  
  
Ihre Gespräche waren sehr interessant. Dinge, die Harry vorher nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wurden ihm jetzt bewusst. Er verstand nun, wieso Voldemort eine so große Anziehungskraft auf Zauberer und Hexen haben konnte. Aber natürlich blieb der Dunkle Lord für ihn ein Feind. Dies war eine Gemeinsamkeit der beiden, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry hasste Voldemort, da dieser ihm mit dem Mord an seinen Eltern die Chance auf ein normales Leben genommen hatte. Draco hingegen beurteilte die Sachlage nicht emotional, sondern eher kritisch und politisch. Er sah in der dunklen Seite eine Art andere Politik gegenüber Muggeln, eine gegenteilige Politik zu der Seite des Lichts.  
  
Das hatte zu heftigen Wortgefechten zwischen dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin geführt, meistens nachts auf einem Turm weit abseits, so dass keiner sie hören konnte. Oder vielmehr nur Harry hören konnte, da bisher keiner von Dracos Anwesenheit wusste oder ihn sah. Oft wünschte Harry sich, dass er das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Gegenspielers sehen könnte. Bei ihren Gesprächen wisperte immer nur eine Stimme um ihn herum, die im Raum hin und her wehte. Harry kannte alle Arten von Gesichtsausdrücken von Draco Malfoy: Zorn, Eifersucht, Häme, Hass, Verspottung und Herablassung. Und das friedliche Gesicht mit einem fast glücklichen Lächeln, dass allerdings totenblass war. Nie hatte er den lebenden Malfoy mit einem Lächeln gesehen, er konnte es sich nur vorstellen, da das Foto auf dessen Grabsäule eindeutig lächelte. Und so wunderte er sich oft, wie Draco wirklich von ihm dachte, da in dessen Augen meistens die Wahrheit zu sehen war.  
  
Harry verstand nun auch, dass nicht alle Slytherins, wie Ron es ihm im ersten Schuljahr gesagt hatte, von Natur aus böse waren. Denn so etwas wie das Böse und das Gute, schwarz und weiß, gab es nicht. Es gab Millionen von Graustufen und Schattierungen dazwischen, genauso war es auch bei Menschen. Menschen konnten sich auch verändern, ihre Einstellung, ihr Denken ändern und sich entwickeln.  
  
Auch wenn alle ihn immer besorgt ansahen und hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten, fühlte Harry sich eigentlich ganz wohl. Er hatte jemanden gefunden, der ihn verstand, mit dem er immer reden konnte. Jemand, der nicht von seinem Status als Held beeindruckt war, der auch seine Schwächen sah und kritisierte, aber seine schwachen Seiten auch akzeptierte. Mit der vermehrten Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy gerichtet, schwand aber auch sein Interesse an den Menschen um ihn herum. Sie lebten ihre Leben und er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr dazugehörte.  
  
Nachts ließen ihn endlich die Alpträume in Ruhe. In Malfoys Anwesenheit fühlte er sich sicher und frei von Schuldgefühlen. Dracos Lieblingsspruch war „Shit happens!", er sei nicht für alles verantwortlich, Dinge passieren eben, auch wenn sie schrecklich waren. Selbst die Visionen schienen verschwunden zu sein, was Harry nicht wirklich bedauerte. Sie zeigten ihm nie etwas Nützliches, da sie nur die Gegenwart zeigen konnten. Er hatte wirklich genug gesehen an Grauen und Horror, mit Sicherheit konnte er als einziger Mensch die tausenden Arten von Morden aufzählen, deren Zeuge er gewesen war. Am Anfang wunderte er sich nicht wirklich, dass er in Ruhe durchschlafen konnte. Jede Nacht fühlte er, das Draco bei ihm war.  
  
‚Vielleicht eine Art Schutzengel,' dachte Harry und musste dann grinsen. Das Grinsen ging bald in lautes Lachen über, so dass Harry froh war, noch den Schweigezauber von früher um das Bett zu haben. ‚Draco Malfoy ein Engel, das ist wirklich der Witz des Jahrhunderts! Doch eigentlich sieht er ja fast wie einer aus, mit den langen hellblonden Haaren und der blassen Haut. Immerhin hat er mir das Leben gerettet, fast wie ein echter Schutzengel!', überlegte der Junge, der lebt.  
  
‚Hör sofort auf mit diesen Gedanken, Potter. Ich bin viel mehr ein Dämon als ein Engel. Auch wenn du eher wie einer aussiehst mit deinen schwarzen, ewig ungekämmten Haaren und diesen funkelnden Augen und noch dazu diesen schrecklichen Lumpen, die du Kleidung schimpfst. Damit erschreckst du noch die Erstklässler!', entgegnete ihm eine Stimme spöttisch.  
  
‚Nicht jeder denkt, das Kleider Leute machen, Malfoy,' erwiderte Harry. Er genoss die kleinen Sticheleien zwischen ihnen.  
  
‚Ja, aber deine Fetzen machen sicherlich jeden zum Bettler! Wenn ich noch leben würde, würde ich dich in den nächsten Laden zerren und dir mal ein paar für einen Zauberer anständige Roben und andere Sachen kaufen.' Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie Draco gerade alle Sachen aufzählte, die er für eine komplette Garderobe für notwendig erachtete.  
  
‚Das bezweifle ich sehr, dass Draco Malfoy mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit einkaufen gegangen wäre!' entgegnete er trocken.  
  
‚Du wärst überrascht, was ich so alles täte, wenn ich leben würde! Aber jetzt solltest du lieber schlafen, diese Augenringe kann man ja nicht mit ansehen!', sagte Draco eingeschnappt.  
  
‚Der Klügere gibt nach, deshalb Gute Nacht!' Harry musste lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Einen eingeschnappten Malfoy würde er wirklich zu gerne sehen.  
  
Ein fast gehauchtes ‚Gute Nacht' war alles, was Harry hörte, bevor ihm die Augen tatsächlich zufielen.  
  
TBC

* * *

Ich habe alles getan, damit dieses Kapitel noch etwas ausgebaut wurde. Hoffentlich ist die Länge besser. Reviews wie immer sehr erwünscht. ;) 


	7. Kapitel 7: Streit

Hallo Leute,  
  
leider habe ich ein kleines Computerproblem und mein Laptop ist in Reparatur. Aber ich werde versuchen, die nächsten Kapitel etwas schneller zu schicken.  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben:  
  
Takuto-kun: Ich freu mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel von „Krankheit".  
  
Little Lion: Deine Fragen sind immer sehr hilfreich für den Ausbau von Kapiteln. Deine Vermutungen stimmen!  
  
Amunet: Danke für die Komplimente. Ich finde die Nicknames immer sehr interessant zum raten, wie man sicher schon gemerkt hat.  
  
Kathleen Potter: Nein, das denkt er nur am Anfang. Aber vielleicht kann man es so nennen!?  
  
Alexiel: Leider ging es nicht schneller wegen PC Problemen. Danke für das Kompliment.  
  
Suzakugrly: Keine Sorge, dazu kommt es noch! Das Ende steht schon fest, es wird jedenfalls nicht so wie du befürchtest. Ich bin etwas kitschig veranlagt. Mehr verrat ich nicht!  
  
Snuggles2: Ich hatte das befürchtet, da ich bei solchen Fanfiction auch nicht immer weiterlesen möchte (kommt auf meine Stimmung an). Es freut mich, dass du weiterlesen wirst!  
  
Ainaredien: Das mit Dracos Körper wird sich noch etwas ändern, einfach weiterlesen!  
  
Ich versuche wirklich, das nächste Kapitel bald zu laden. Falls ihr irgendwelche Anregungen habt, wie ich die Kapitel noch etwas ausbauen kann, immer her damit! (Die Rohfassung ist schon vorhanden, aber noch nicht sehr lang.)  
  
Crow

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  


7. Kapitel: Streit  


  
Leider war die Ruhe von Seiten der Slytherins nicht von langer Dauer. In den ersten Wochen nach Dracos Tod waren sie wohl unentschlossen, was sie unternehmen sollten. Einerseits war Malfoy ja der Anführer fast des gesamten Hauses gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch hatte er Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, beschützt. Das war für viele undenkbar, manche wollten es immer noch nicht glauben. Nach so langer Feindschaft war es auch scheinbar unmöglich.  
  
Einige Slytherins, wie zum Beispiel Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson waren überzeugt, dass Draco von Harry getötet worden war, und dass Dumbledore die Lüge von der Selbstopferung Dracos nur unter die Leute gebracht hatte, damit das gesamte Haus von Salazar Slytherin in Uneinigkeit geraten würde.  
  
Aber es gab auch einige Schüler in diesem Haus, die sich nicht viele Gedanken machten, warum und wie Draco gestorben war. Für sie zählte nur eines: Harry Potter war so oder anders auf jeden Fall schuld. Es waren natürlich nicht die Klügsten in diesem Haus, de facto wunderten sich viele, weshalb sie nicht in Hufflepuff gelandet waren. Aber dafür waren sie erstens zu gemein, zweitens waren ihre Väter Todesser und drittens wollten sie es selber nicht. Diese zwei Schüler waren Vincent Grabbe und Gregory Goyle.  
  
Sie waren sich einig, dass Harry Potter eine Abreibung verdient hätte. Natürlich nicht mit Hilfe von Zauberstäben, denn dafür hätten ihnen die nötigen Sprüche gefehlt. Es war ein Wunder, wie sie es schafften, die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Doch Draco Malfoy hatte es niemals zugelassen, dass einer in seinem Haus Schande bereitet und hatte ihnen auf seine Weise geholfen.  
  
Auch wenn Grabbe und Goyle nicht sehr klug waren, waren sie sehr loyal. Sie hatten nicht nur ihren besten Freund verloren, denn das war Malfoy für sie, sondern auch ihren Anführer, ohne den sie sich ziemlich hilflos vorkamen. Harry Potter sollte dafür bezahlen und das unter Einfluss einiger brutaler Schläge.  
  
So kam es, dass nach dem Zaubertränke- Unterricht Harry allein in den Gängen im Kerkern herumwanderte. Er hatte natürlich für Professor Snape aufräumen müssen und war der letzte hier unten. Das dachte er zumindest, bis aus einem dunklen Korridor eine große, verhüllte Gestalt trat. Er drehte sich instinktiv um, aber da war schon eine zweite Gestalt, genauso groß und breit wie die erste, und verhüllt mit einem schwarzem Cape, einem Todesser- Cape nicht unähnlich.  
  
Sie drängten Harry an die Wand, der vergeblich versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. ‚Das kann nicht wahr sein, wo ist er denn hin!', dachte er verärgert und gestresst zugleich. ‚Oh nein, er muss mir beim Putzen aus der Tasche gefallen sein! Das sind sicher Crabbe und Goyle, sonst ist keiner so breit in Hogwarts!'  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, da er nicht um Hilfe schreien wollte. Das wäre zu peinlich und er hatte auch seinen Stolz. Aber wo war eigentlich Draco? Wahrscheinlich noch bei Snape, auch wenn dieser ihn nicht sehen konnte. In einer Nacht hatte Draco ihm erzählt, dass er sein Patenonkel war, und außerdem eine Vertrauensperson für ihn, da der Slytherin seine Eltern nie gemocht hatte, und diese ihn auch nicht. Er hatte sicherlich Sehnsucht nach dem Zaubertränke- Professor.  
  
‚Verdammt, Draco! Ich könnte dich jetzt wirklich hier gebrauchen!', rief Harry ihn in Gedanken.  
  
Doch statt dessen hörte er Stimmen und Lachen von einigen Leuten, die jetzt um die Ecke bogen. Es waren nur Slytherins. Sie waren vor Überraschung stumm, aber bald lachten sie den in die Ecke gedrängten Gryffindor aus: „Wenn das nicht unser kleiner Held ist! Na, was machst du denn jetzt!"  
  
Harry überlegte, ob er zauberstabslose Magie ausprobieren sollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Ohne Zauberstab konnte die Magie leicht außer Kontrolle geraten und so jemanden töten.  
  
„Du wirst für den Tod von Draco zahlen!", schrie eine der beiden Gestalten und holte zu einem Schlag aus.  
  
Einige andere Slytherin hatten Crabbe und Goyle sofort erkannt und seufzten innerlich. Die beiden kapierten auch gar nichts, denn Malfoy hatte sie doch alle verraten!  
  
In dem Moment, bevor der Schlag auf Harry traf, hörte er Dracos Stimme: ‚Du hast deinen Zauberstab vergessen, du Idiot,' sagte er tadelnd. ‚Hör mir gut zu: du kannst die beiden erpressen!'  
  
‚Erpressen! Das ist nicht meine Art!', wandte Harry ein. Er sah die Faust und konnte gerade noch nach rechts ausweichen, aber einer der beiden, vermutlich Crabbe, erwischte ihn voll an der Schulter. Die anderen Slytherins grölten und feuerten die beiden an.  
  
‚Vergiß deine Moral, Potter, ich weiß jetzt, dass du beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wärst! Also hör zu: ich weiß, dass Goyle gerne Muggle- Kochbücher ließt und dass Crabbe von einem Hufflepuff- Mädchen heiße Träume hat. Sie heißt Camilla Anderson. So kannst du dich elegant aus der Affäre ziehen, oder willst du lieber um Hilfe schreien?', fragte ihn Dracos Stimme eindringlich.  
  
‚Okay, okay. Ich kann das fast nicht glauben, das ist zu gut, um wahr zu sein!' Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, obwohl ihm seine Schulter höllisch weh tat.  
  
„Crabbe, Goyle, ich würde an euerer Stelle sofort aufhören, sonst verrate ich euer kleines Geheimnis an die andern Slytherins!"Harrys Stimme war eiskalt und schneidend, so, wie er Dracos Stimme in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Die beiden erstarrten und sahen sich unter der Kapuze verdutzt an. Harry ging auf sie zu und flüsterte: „Es ist sicherlich nicht besonders gut für euren Ruf, wenn bekannt wird, dass Goyle Muggle- Kochbücher liest. Und du, Crabbe, solltest lieber nicht von Hufflepuff- Mädchen wie Camilla träumen. Da hast du sowieso keine Chance!"Seine Stimme nahm einen höhnischen Ton an, der keinem der Anwesenden gefiel.  
  
„Sag das bloß nicht weiter!", flüsterte Crabbe drohend, aber zugleich sah er Harry flehend an.  
  
„Dann werdet ihr mich und alle andern Schüler in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen!", verlangte Harry.  
  
‚Typisch Gryffindor, nicht nur deinen eigenen Hintern willst du retten, nein, du musst ja gleich alle beschützen wollen!', seufzte Dracos Stimme. ‚Das hab ich wirklich nicht für das Wiesel oder für andere Gryffindors gemacht!'  
  
Harry ignorierte ihn, denn Crabbe und Goyle hatten eine kleine flüsternde Unterhaltung und stimmten ihm schließlich zu. Dann rannten beide so schnell wie sie konnten weg, damit die anderen Slytherins keine unangenehmen Fragen stellten. Diese jedoch sahen so aus, als wollten sie jetzt Harry umzingeln, doch auf einmal hörte man eine scharfe Stimme:  
  
„Sofort auseinander, alle zusammen!"Kein Geringerer als Professor Snape kam mit wehenden Roben und einem unheilverkündenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. „Natürlich, Mr. Potter macht mal wieder Ärger. Das scheint seine Lebensaufgabe zu sein!", fuhr er mit kalter Stimme fort. „50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Streit in den Korridoren!"  
  
Harry wusste es besser, als zu widersprechen, sonst hätte er noch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Die Slytherins gingen mit einem grinsenden und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck weiter und auch Harry verdrückte sich so schnell wie möglich. In einem Seitenkorridor war es ungefährlich und Harry rief seinen Zauberstab herbei: „Accio Zauberstab!", den er dann auch sofort gut in die Tasche seiner Robe verstaute.  
  
‚Vielleicht solltest du etwas besser darauf achtgeben! Noch einmal für dich sterben kann ich nicht!', wisperte Draco um ihn herum.  
  
„Ja ja, ist ja gut!", grummelte Harry beschämt, als er endlich die Halle erreicht hatte. Ein paar Ravenclaws sahen ihn schräg an, denn er hatte das laut gesagt, und begannen, untereinander zu flüsterten, ein Mädchen zeigte sogar mit ihrem Finger auf die Stirn in einer unmissverständlichen Geste.  
  
‚Immer weiter so, Potter, dann bist du bald in St. Mungos!', erklang Malfoys amüsierte Stimme.  
  
‚Und ich wollte dir gerade noch für deinen Tipp danken!', Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Eine selbstzufriedene Stimme antwortete: ‚Gern geschehen. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, dass aus dir wirklich ein guter Slytherin geworden wäre.'  
  
Harry ignorierte das und ging in den nächsten Unterricht.  
  
Obwohl Harry sich körperlich besser fühlte und in Ruhe schlafen konnte, wirkte er auf andere Leute eher kränklich. Er wurde immer blasser und oft bemerkte man ihn kaum, da er irgendwie mit der Umgebung verschmolz, ohne einen Tarnumhang zu benutzen. Auch sonst hatte er fast alle Kontakte zu den anderen Schülern abgebrochen und redete nur noch das Nötigste. Einzig Quidditch spielte er noch, auch wenn es für ihn langweilig war. Er liebte das Fliegen, doch die anderen Spieler boten ihm keine Herausforderung mehr, obwohl er körperlich schwächer wurde.  
  
‚Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich noch spiele. Das ganze Spiel bietet überhaupt keinen Kick mehr. Alle anderen sind so langsam!', stöhnte Harry genervt in seinen Gedankengesprächen.  
  
‚Tja, wenn man gegen den großartigen Draco Malfoy nicht mehr antreten kann, ist das nur allzu verständlich,' antwortete ihm eine eingebildete Stimme. ‚Aber du fliegst doch so gerne, und sonst hast du überhaupt keine Zeit mehr dafür. Also, beweg deinen Hintern und flieg aufs Feld.'  
  
‚Ja ja, du bist ja genauso wie Hermine!', nörgelte Harry.  
  
‚Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst. ICH habe mit diesem Schla---- mit dieser Muggelgeborenen nichts gemeinsam. Pah!' Diesmal klang die Stimme eindeutig beleidigt.  
  
‚Oh Mann, hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass der stolze Draco Malfoy wie ein Mädchen herumjammert, das wäre lustig gewesen!', erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
‚Ich ein Mädchen! Jetzt reichts, mach doch deinen Kram alleine!' Damit wurde die Stimme immer leiser, als ob sie sich entferne.  
  
Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Auch wenn Draco tot war, er war eindeutig so wie früher.  
  
Als er seinen Besen aufhob, bemerkte er die Blicke der anderen Spieler. Sie sahen ihn verständnislos und verwirrt an. Seine Gestik und Mimik während seines Wortwechsels waren nicht unbemerkt geblieben.  
  
„Hey Leute, was schaut ihr so? Wollt ihr nicht ein Spiel gewinnen?"Mit diesen Worten trat Harry auf die Flugrampe.  
  
Das Spiel, diesmal gegen Ravenclaw, lief genauso ereignislos ab, wie die anderen Spiele bisher auch, zumindest sah Harry es so. Ron war wieder im Tor gestanden, er machte seine Sache fast so gut wie Oliver Wood. Allerdings fehlte dem Team die Zwillinge, da jetzt eine beide Jägerinnen von dem Klatscher verletzt wurden: ein Ellbogenbruch und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht und das Lage sah schlecht für Gryffindor aus. Doch Harry hatte, bevor der Spielerverlust ihnen schadete, den Schnatz nach nur 14 Minuten gefangen und somit Gryffindor mit 180 : 40 Punkten zum Sieg verholfen.  
  
Bei der üblichen Siegesfeier spürte Harry, dass er allein war. Er fühlte Dracos Anwesenheit nicht mehr. Alle anderen ließen ihn hochleben und wollten ihn auf den Schultern tragen, doch Harry konnte mit einer kleiner Lüge entwischen und die anderen sahen ihm besorgt hinterher. Er wanderte noch etwas in den dunklen Gängen des Schlosses herum, um sich zu beruhigen, doch er machte sich Sorgen um Draco.  
  
‚Er ist doch nicht etwa für immer gegangen! Wo soll ich denn so eine Art Geist suchen?', überlegte er besorgt. Als er nach Mitternacht in seinen Gedanken immer noch alleine war, ging er ins Bett. Er konnte trotz des anstrengenden Tages nicht einschlafen, bis ihm doch irgendwann die Augen zufielen.  
  
Er war wieder hier. Diesen Ort kannte er doch.  
  
Ja, es war der Friedhof, auf dem Ende des vierten Schuljahrs Cedric getötet wurde und Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist durch das Blut von Harry.  
  
Seine Blicke schweiften weiter. An verschiedenen Grabsteinen waren durch magische Ranken einige Leute gefesselt. Sie schienen Muggel zu sein und blickten mit panisch verzerrten Gesichtern zu einer Gruppe von schwarzgekleideten Personen, die alle Masken trugen.  
  
Todesser!  
  
Die standen da und lachten, als wären sie auf einer Party.  
  
‚Schau mal, wie findest du diesen Fluch?', fragte einer dieser vermummten Gestalten eine andere und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
‚CARPE MORTEM!', rief er und der Mann, auf den er zeigte, verdrehte seine Augen, als ihn das lila Licht traf. Man sah, wie Blut an ihm herunterlief, als ganz langsam seine Gliedmaßen sich von seinem Körper trennten. Unter grauenvollen Schreien starb der Mann.  
  
Harry schrie. Er schrie so laut er konnte. Er hörte, wie der Mann schrie und seine eigene Stimme, die er nicht erkannte. Doch wegen des Schweigezaubers um sein Bett wachte niemand im Schlafsaal auf. Keiner war da, der ihn aus seiner Vision wecken konnte. Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, die von seiner Narbe ausgingen, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt wie unter einem schrecklichen Krampf und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Seine Brust war wie zugeschnürt. Er schrie mit letzter Kraft das letzte bisschen Luft aus seinen Lungen, bis er aufs Bett zurückfiel. Es wurde ihm immer kälter, und er spürte, wie langsam das erlösende Dunkel auf ihn zukam.  
  
In diesem Moment packte ihn jemand. Jemand schüttelte ihn und er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen schrie.  
  
„HARRY! HARRY! Wach auf, du musst aufwachen!!!"  
  
Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen. Er brauchte Luft. Der Druck auf seinen Brustkorb war weg und endlich konnte er wieder Luft holen. Mit größter Anstrengung hob sich seine Brust, als er keuchend ein- und ausatmete.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich allmählich beruhigt und blickte hoch. Ihm gegenüber war jemand, doch er konnte wegen der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Er griff nach seiner Brille und seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„LUMOS!", sagte er und die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann zu glühen.  
  
Ihm gegenüber saß Draco Malfoy. Harry holte erschrocken Luft. „Wie geht das? Wieso kann ich dich sehen?", fragte er. Er hob die Hand um nach Dracos Arm zu greifen.  
  
Doch seine Hand glitt durch den Arm hindurch. Es war anders als bei einem Geist. Bei einem Geist fühlte man Kälte, wenn man durch ihn hindurchgriff. Auch waren Geister weiß oder silbrig. Malfoy hingegen sah durchaus so aus wie zu Lebzeiten, allerdings war er durchsichtig.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
‚Sei lieber dankbar, dass es so ist. Immerhin konnte ich dich vorhin sogar schütteln. Beinahe wärst du draufgegangen!', erwiderte dieser aufgebracht. Aber man konnte auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sehen, dass er sich Sorgen machte.  
  
Harry schaute ihn ernst an und erwiderte: „Vielen Dank! Das ist schon fast ein Dejá vu. Jetzt hast du mich schon wieder gerettet, obwohl du tot bist. –  
  
Es tut mir leid, was ich am Nachmittag gesagt hatte. Eigentlich kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht."  
  
Draco nickte nur mit einem kleinen verstecktem Lächeln. ‚Schon okay!'  
  
„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision. Sie war schlimmer als sonst. Früher hat Ron mich rechtzeitig aufgeweckt. Doch als die ganz Schlimmen nicht mehr kamen, hab ich einen Schweigezauber ausgesprochen, damit keiner mich hören konnte,"erklärte Harry.  
  
‚Aber das hab ich überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Seit ich tot bin, hast du aber keine gehabt. Das hätte ich doch bemerkt!' Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf, irgendwie spürte er, dass er errötete. „Ja, weil ich keine mehr hatte. Seit du bei mir warst, konnte ich wieder in Ruhe schlafen!"  
  
‚Ach so! ---- Interessant!' Draco fiel wieder in seine Rolle zurück und fragte mit süffisanter Stimme: ‚Und was träumst du denn jetzt so für Sachen? Vielleicht von mir?'  
  
„Pah, das geht dich gar nichts an. Das würdest du dir wünschen, sogar noch meine Träume zu erfahren."Harry war dies mehr als peinlich.  
  
‚Na komm schon, war nicht so gemeint!' Was? Harry zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich? Das war schon das zweite Mal, das kam einem Weltuntergang gleich.  
  
‚Schlaf mal lieber. Jetzt bin ich ja da und kann deine Alpträume verjagen!', sagte Draco mit seinem üblichen Grinsen, dass Harry so vermisst hatte. Endlich konnte er den Slytherin sehen und alle Arten von Gesichtsausdrücken ablesen.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augenbrauen, aber legte sich gehorsam hin und kuschelte sich in seine Decken. Doch bevor er endgültig einschlief, sah er, wie zwei durchsichtige unfühlbare Arme ihn von hinten umarmten.  
  
TBC 


	8. Kapitel 8: Vorbereitungen

Hallo Leute,  
  
erstmal tut es mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, besonders, da das Kapitel fast fertig war. Ich habe es jetzt überarbeitet, aber da meine Examen immer näher rücken, hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit.  
  
Doch vorgestern war ich im Triple Feature von Harry Potter und hab alle drei Filme gesehen, den dritten als Mitternachtspremiere. Keine Angst, ich verrat noch nichts, aber stellt euch darauf ein, dass er völlig anders ist als die ersten beiden, wegen dem neuen Regisseur. Leider war fast niemand verkleidet, das ist hier in Bayern nicht so üblich, glaub ich.  
  
Ich werde nun bis zum Ende jetzt wirklich jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen, doch versprechen tu ich nichts! Irgendwie ist meine Erzählweise gemixt, doch ich wollte Dracos Gedanken und Gefühle auch einbauen.  
  
Falls jemand Interesse hat, mein Betareader zu werden, bitte einfach im Review das sagen und mir eine Email dazu schreiben, ich schreib dann zurück.  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews an:  
  
Little Lion: Snapes Gedanken werden nicht direkt wiedergegeben, aber Snape und Dracos „Beziehung"kommt in einem anderen Kapitel noch etwas deutlicher zum Vorschein. Keine Sorge, Harry wird es bald etwas besser gehen, nach dem, was gleich geschieht!  
  
Suzakugrly: leider nicht ganz so, aber mal sehen! (Drama!) Aber jetzt kommt erst mal etwas Slash.  
  
Takuto-kun: Danke für die Blumen!  
  
Lyonessheart: Deine Vermutung geht in die richtige Richtung!  
  
kathleen potter: Tja, das mit den beiden hat mir auch Spaß gemacht auszudenken. Danke!  
  
Darinka: das hat mich echt aufgebaut, es ist ja die erste veröffentlichte Story, und dann solche Komplimente!  
  
Lego-chan: Es geht weiter, diesmal wirklich!  
  
Glaniel, aka Alexiel: Sorry, ich kenne das Gefühl, aber Uni ging jetzt eindeutig vor! Doch das Triple Feature hat mich „inspiriert". (Oh Mann, das klingt jetzt aber wirklich übertrieben!

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  
  
8. Vorbereitungen  
  
In den nächsten Wochen wurde das Auroren- Training von Harry immer intensiver. Grund dafür waren die immer zahlreicheren Überfälle auf nicht reinblütigen Zauberer. Die Bevölkerung war inzwischen darauf vorbereitet, doch nichts schützte die überfallenen Familien vor dem Todesfluch. Die Zahl der Todesser wurde immer größer und das Todesmal war jetzt überall in Europa und auch schon in Amerika zu sehen. Selbst die Muggel bemerkten, dass etwas Unheimliches in Gange war: viele erzählten in Zeitungen mit reißerischen Überschriften von leuchtenden Totenköpfen in der Luft und von schwarz gekleideten maskierten Gestalten. Die Ministerien für Zauberei in allen Ländern konnten ihre Vertuschungsarbeit nicht mehr ausführen, es fehlte ihnen erstaunlicherweise an qualifiziertem Personal für die Gedächtniszauber. Jedem war klar, dass Krieg ausgebrochen war. Es gab kaum noch Familien, die nicht in der einen oder anderen Weise von den Kämpfen betroffen waren, fast jeder hatte Verletzte zu verpflegen und auch einige Tote zu betrauern.  
  
Auch wenn in Hogwarts die Lehrer und auch die Schüler versuchten, dies vor Harry zu verbergen, wusste keiner, dass er den Platz in der ersten Reihe als Zeuge bekommen hatte. Jede Nacht und oft sogar tagsüber quälten ihn die Visionen. Sie zermürbten ihn. Selbst die Nähe von Draco in den Nächten konnten die Visionen nicht blocken. Aber Harry war trotzdem sehr froh über dessen Gesellschaft, denn die Visionen war schwächer als sonst. Er war nicht so gefangen in den Träumen und auch die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen, die von seiner Narbe ausgingen, waren nicht ganz so schlimm. Er hatte nicht einmal dem Schulleiter von der wachsenden Anzahl an Visionen erzählt, Dumbledore konnte ihm sowieso nicht helfen. Unter Anleitung von Draco versuchte er, einige starke, auf schwarze Magie basierende Schlaftränke zu brauen, doch selbst die konnten die Verbindung, die Voldemort durch die Narbe mit Harry hatte, stoppen.  
  
Draco war immer bei ihm. Ihm konnte Harry sich restlos anvertrauen, was ihn selbst erstaunte. Einem Malfoy vertrauen? Das hätte er sich früher nie vorstellen können, da er von Anfang an immer in Absolutismen gedacht hatte: Schwarz – Weiß, Gut – Böse. Und doch, aus Malfoy war schon vor längerer Zeit für ihn Draco geworden. Eine eigene Person, deren Persönlichkeit nicht durch einen Namen definiert wurde. Ein Mensch, der nicht für ein auferlegtes Schicksal lebte, wie Harry selbst es ja musste, sondern sich seinen eigenen Weg gesucht hatte. Obwohl, „leben"war wohl nicht das richtige Wort.  
  
Harry fühlte Sehnsucht nach Draco in den paar Stunden, an denen er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren musste. Er wusste selbst nicht weshalb, er wollte die Gesellschaft von Draco, mit ihren langen Gesprächen, Scherzen, und unterschwellige fiese Bemerkungen, die mehr Routine waren als wirklich gemein, und die für beide eine Möglichkeit waren, den Alltag etwas aufzulockern. Bei Draco konnte Harry sich so geben, wie er wirklich war, er musste nicht der Held sein, auf den andere bauten, sondern konnte seine schwache, verzweifelte und unsichere Seite zeigen. Nicht einmal mit Ron und Hermine hatte Harry sich je so frei gefühlt. Natürlich konnte Draco auch die meisten seiner oberflächlichen Gedanken lesen, da sie so kommunizierten. Harry hatte Dracos Stimme nur dann gehört, als er ihn aus der Vision gerissen hatte. Dennoch war der Gryffindor froh, zumindest sein Gegenüber sehen zu können.  
  
Obwohl jetzt bereits März war, durften die Schüler an den Wochenenden keine Ausflüge mehr nach Hogsmeade machen, da es zu gefährlich war. Auch Quidditch war verboten, da die magische Schutzwand, die Dumbledore und andere Auroren errichtet hatten, sich nicht über das gesamte Gelände erstrecken konnte. An den Wochenenden gab es stattdessen Intensivkurse, z. B. Magische Hilfe Kurse, in denen schnell wirkende Heilzauber gelernt wurden, oder Magische Kampfkurse, in denen die Schüler lernten, wie man in einem Kampf ohne Regeln zauberte.  
  
Dumbledore war dies sehr unrecht, da er den Schülern die Normalität erhalten wollte, doch ihm war klar, dass die Realität zu drohend für solche Rücksichtnahme war. Einige Lehrer hatten sogar schon die Fragwürdigkeit von bestimmten Flüchen angezweifelt, die eigentlich als Schwarze Magie galten, aber sehr stark waren und im Kampf helfen könnten. Doch Dumbledore blieb hart, irgendwo musste man die Grenze zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie ziehen, war seine Meinung.  
  
Allerdings konnte man sagen, dass die Schule gespalten war in ihrer Meinung über Harry Potter. Es gab die Gruppe, die ihn blind verehrte, an seinen absoluten Sieg glaubte und sozusagen den Boden unter seinen Füßen küssten, dazu gehörte natürlich Colin Creevey. Dann gab es eine große Gruppe, die an eine Verschwörung glaubten, und überzeugt waren, dass Harry Draco Malfoy getötet hatte, natürlich waren dies zum größten Teil die Slytherins, aber auch Ravenclaws. Eine andere Gruppe war noch schlimmer, fand Harry insgeheim, und das waren die, die ihn bemitleideten, da sie glaubten, er verliere den Verstand. Und auch wenn man sich denken konnte, dass das typisch Hufflepuff war, so waren doch auch viele Gryffindors dieser Ansicht. Es war nicht böse gemeint von ihnen, doch Harry waren die feindseligen Blicke der Slytherins lieber als die ergebenen oder bemitleidenden Blicke.  
  
Auch die Zeitungen hatten schon Wind davon bekommen und natürlich wurden die wildesten Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet, angefangen von der Besessenheit durch Voldemort bis zur Annahme, dass Harry gekidnappt wurde und durch den Vielsafttrank von einer zwielichtigen Person ersetzt worden sei. Von der Theorie Dumbledores hatte noch niemand Wind bekommen und da die Attentate des aufkommenden Krieges weitaus wichtiger waren, verschwanden die Schlagzeilen über Harry bald. Er selbst hatte davon eh nicht viel mitbekommen, da seine besten Freunde versuchten, jeden unnötigen Stress zu verdecken.  
  
Wenn Harry spät abends ins Bett schlüpfte, war er absolut erschöpft. Nicht nur körperlich oder geistig, sondern vor allem emotional. Er wusste, dass bald der Endkampf kommen würde, oder vielmehr: kommen musste. Der Junge, der lebt, konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie viele Menschen von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern ermordet wurden. Harry war klar, dieses Jahr wird es geschehen, wenn Voldemort nicht kommen sollte, würde er zu ihm hingehen. Es musste dem ganzen Horror endlich ein Ende bereitet werden.  
  
Der einzige Trost durch die Prophezeiung war, dass es keinen Kompromiss gab, er würde Voldemort töten, und wenn dies nicht gelingen sollte...Der Gryffindor war durch die Ereignisse der letzten Monate und Jahre so zermürbt, dass es ihm letztendlich auch fast schon...egal war. Ihm erschien der Tod nicht mehr so schrecklich, seit er Draco bei sich hatte. Was soll's, vielleicht sah er dann seine Eltern wieder? Daran glaubte er fest, und das beruhigte ihn ungemein.  
  
Eines Nachts wachte Harry auf. Er hatte wieder die üblichen Alpträume gehabt, die ja eigentlich Visionen war, aber das hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Er setzte sich auf, griff nach seiner Brille und dem Zauberstab, eine Bewegung, die so automatisch geworden war in den vielen Hogwartsjahren.  
  
„Lumos!"flüsterte er und im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabs sah er Draco, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte. Draco war ständig bei ihm, tagsüber bot er ihm eine Stütze mit seinen sarkastischen Kommentaren, die Harry seltsamerweise aufbauten. Nachts schlief Draco seit dem Vorfall mit der Vision vor einigen Wochen, bei dem Harry beinahe erstickt wäre, neben ihm. Harry wunderte sich schon, ob Geister überhaupt schliefen, doch Draco war ja kein gewöhnlicher Geist. Nur Harry konnte ihn sehen, was ihm allerdings bei anderen Leuten noch verrückter wirken ließ. Schließlich starrte er immer in die Leere und schien mit der Luft zu reden, natürlich unhörbar. Ihn störte das nicht mehr, er hatte sich schon zu sehr von den anderen Menschen entfernt, als dass ihn deren Meinungen noch interessierten.  
  
‚Was ist?', fragte Draco blinzelnd. Anscheinend schlief er wirklich. Er gähnte und betrachtete Harry mit teils besorgten, teils neugierigen Augen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Nach den Visionen, es war, als würde ich aufwachen. Ich habe mich selbst gesehen, ich stand mir selbst in einem weißen Raum, nein, in einem unendlichen leuchtenden Nichts gegenüber. Ich konnte das andere Ich nicht erkennen, denn es leuchtete stark. Und dieses Ich hat zu mir gesagt, es wäre an der Zeit, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Ich antwortete, dass ich noch nicht bereit wäre, aber es...er...ich kam auf mich zu und flüsterte: ‚Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, aber das Ende ist nah! Deine Stärke ist groß!' Und dann verschmolz ich mit dem andern Ich und das hat mich aufgeweckt!"  
  
Harry erzählte den Traum mit leiser Stimme, da ihn keiner hören konnte wegen dem Schweigezauber um das Bett. Draco hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Er überlegte, was das bedeuten könnte und versuchte zu fühlen, was in Harry vorging. Dracos Magen krampfte sich zusammen, zumindest fühlte es sich so an für ihn.  
  
‚Harry,' sagte er nach einer Weile. ‚Es ist an der Zeit, das glaube...nein, fühle ich auch.'  
  
Harry sah ihn eine Weil schweigend an. Auf einmal schlüpfte er aus der Bettdecke, zog seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang an und ging zu seiner Truhe.  
  
‚Was machst du denn jetzt?', wollte Draco irritiert wissen.  
  
Harry kramte nach seinem Tarnumhang, den Dumbledore nach dem letzten Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort ihm wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Einer der Auroren hatte ihn gefunden, doch Harry konnte sich wegen seinem Schockzustand nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber hatte den Umhang später neben seinem Bett gefunden. „Ich brauche etwas frische Luft. Kommst du mit auf den Astronomieturm?"fragte der Junge, der lebt.  
  
Er hörte hinter sich ein perlengleiches Lachen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Draco auf dem Bett sich hin und her rollend. ‚Was soll ich denn jetzt davon halten? Welche Ehre, der große Harry Potter lädt mich zum Knutschplatz Nr. 1 ein. Das darf ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!', sagte er mit einer leicht spöttischen Stimme, während er sich aufrichtete und sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
Harry wurde knallrot. Das hatte er so nicht gemeint, und doch .... so unangenehm fand Harry den Gedanken nicht. Natürlich war Draco nicht gerade der Mensch, den irgendjemand aus Hogwarts von der Bettkante stoßen würde, einschließlich Harry. Dies ließ ihn noch viel röter werden.  
  
‚Hey Potter, schau dir mal deine Füße an. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, dass bei dir das Rotwerden bis zu den Zehen geht!' Harry sah an sich herunter, ja, sogar seine Knöchel waren rot geworden. Es war ihm schrecklich peinlich, dass er nicht so kontrolliert wie Draco war. Er hatte ihn schon immer für diese stolze, aristokratische Aura bewundert.  
  
Draco hüpfte aus dem Bett und folgte Harry leise heraus aus dem Schlafraum, in dem die anderen Jungs alle in unterschiedlichen Lautstärken schnarchten. Doch Harry war leider kein Geist und im Dunkeln etwas tollpatschig, und so war es kein Wunder, dass er gegen die nächste Kommode stieß, was einen Heidenlärm verursachte. „Autsch! Verdammt!"fluchte Harry leise. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung um zu hören, ob er jemanden geweckt hatte. Doch das Schnarchen im Raum veränderte sich nicht.  
  
‚Zum Glück haben alle Gryffindors einen Schlaf wie Bären. Hey, Potter, man sollte euer Wappen ändern und einen Bären hineinsticken.' Dracos Stimme klang spöttisch und doch erleichtert. Auch wenn er es Harry nie sagte, es nervte ihn ungemein, dass ständig irgendwelche Leute Harry fragten, ob es ihm gut gehe, wohin er denn gehe, etc. ‚Wie kannst du das nur aushalten?', fragte er Harry. Dieser jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Gryffindor- Gene!"klang.  
  
Harry schloss die Türe, während Draco schon aus dem Portraitloch schlüpfte, indem er einfach durch das Gemälde glitt. So abgelenkt bemerkte niemand, dass in Rons Bett ein durchaus wacher Ron sich aufrichtete. Seit Harry vor einigen Jahren die Visionen bekam, hatte Ron nur noch einen leichten Schlaf, da er sich immer um seinen besten Freund sorgte.  
  
Harry folgte Draco hinaus, inzwischen getarnt unter seinem Mantel. Draco war ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, als er den Tarnumhang das erste Mal gesehen hatte, und noch viel mehr, als Harry ihm die gesamte Geschichte aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hatte. Dracos Respekt vor Harry wuchs immer mehr, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. Besonders schrecklich war für Draco eine Nacht, als Harry zusammenbrach und ihm alles über seine verkorksten Muggelverwandte erzählte. Draco war fassungslos, in welchen Zuständen sein vermeintlich so gefeierter und verwöhnter ehemaliger Feind aufgewachsen war.  
  
Aber Draco konnte mit Gefühlen nicht so gut umgehen, da er in seinem ganzen Leben sich jede emotionale Bewegung untersagt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, Harry zu trösten, die richtigen Worte zu finden, besonders da es ihn erstaunte, dass er es wirklich wollte und es sein tiefstes Bestreben war, Harry wieder lachen zu sehen.  
  
Draco war aufgefallen, dass Harry dieses seltene Lächeln, das bis zu seinen Augen ging, nur dann hatte, wenn er mit Draco in einem kleinen freundschaftlichen Streitgespräch vertieft war. Immer war da dieses kleine unbewusste Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, das Draco verwirrte und ihn seine sarkastischen Antworten vergessen ließ.  
  
Er wusste schon lange, dass er für den Gryffindor keinen echten Hass empfand, sonst hätte er sich nicht für ihn geopfert. Doch da war noch mehr. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, beide hatten ein auferlegtes Schicksal, beide hatten eine starke Mauer um sich errichtet, die selbst die besten Freunde nicht durchbrechen konnten. Doch auf der anderen Seite waren sie auch so gegensätzlich. Als Draco Harry in dieser Traumwelt gesehen hatte, in der er nach dem Sprung in den Todesfluch gelangt war, hatte er einen gewaltigen Schock bekommen. Draco spürte jetzt noch, wie es ihn die Brust zuschnürte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry sterben könnte.  
  
Seit seinem Tod war Harry der Mittelpunkt seines Seins geworden, er fühlte, dass er nur durch Harrys Hilfe und durch seine Macht in dieser Welt gehalten wurde. In den letzten Wochen war dem ehemaligen Slytherin aufgefallen, dass er eine gewisse Zuneigung empfand, ja eigentlich schon vor seinem Tod empfunden hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeutete, aber jedes Mal, wenn Harry ihn so schüchtern anlächelte, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung und empfang ein starkes Glücksgefühl.  
  
Tief in ihre jeweiligen Gedanken versunken schritten die ehemaligen Feinde leise die letzten Stufen zum Turm hinauf, und bemerkten nicht, dass zwei Schatten ihnen folgten.  
  
TBC  



	9. Kapitel 9: Rivalen unter sich

Hallo,  
  
wie versprochen, nun pünktlich das neue Kapitel.  
  
Wie immer, vielen Dank an die netten Leute, die ein Review abgegeben haben:  
  
Takuto-kun: tja, die Gedanken, immer so eine Sache. Werden jetzt aber erklärt.  
  
kathleen potter: Und, wie war der 3. Film? Ich werde sicher noch mehr Kapitel schreiben, aber das Ende wird so oder so kommen (ich hab ein alternatives gefunden, aber ich bleib bei meinem ursprünglichen Plan).  
  
Glaniel: Danke für das Angebot. Ich werde dir das nächste Kapitel vorher schicken, es ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Klar, wer wird den beiden schon folgen? Erraten!  
  
Snuggles2: Auch schon den 3. Film gesehen? Wie es funktioniert zwischen den beiden, wird später noch erklärt (hab endlich eine logische Lösung gefunden, puh!).  
  
Tach: ich liebe seine fiesen Kommentare, aber hier bei mir wird er soft! Ein gefallener Slytherin, so was! Ich liebe dieses Pairing auch!  
  
Moin: Danke, es geht jetzt jede Woche, bzw. alle 2 Wochen weiter.  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, das nächste wird spätestens in 2 Wochen kommen!  
  
Crow

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  
9. Rivalen unter sich  
  
Draco ging Harry die vielen Stufen zum Astronomieturm hinterher. Er wusste, dass Harry gern dorthin ging, um etwas Ruhe zu haben, auch wenn hier öfters Liebespaare zu finden waren. Die Aussicht mit dem Quidditchfeld, dem See und den vielen Sternen übten eine besänftigende Wirkung auf Harry auf. Früher ging Harry immer gern an den See, dort hatte er einen kleinen versteckten Platz zwischen zwei Bäumen nah am Wasser. Doch das war nun zu gefährlich, da das Schutzschild von Dumbledore nicht bis dorthin ging.  
  
Draco betrachtete Harry, wie er vor ihm die Treppen hoch schlich. Er konnte ihn trotz des Tarnumhangs sehen, aber das wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Schließlich war er genauso, unsichtbar, fast wie ein Geist. Er hatte sich inzwischen schon an den Zustand gewöhnt und er fühlte sich selbst noch wie im Leben, nur viel leichter und freier. Aber als er Harry so ansah, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich jetzt wünschte, ihn berühren zu können.  
  
Oben angekommen setzte sich Harry zwischen die Zinnen auf der Aussichtsterrasse und betrachtete versunken die Landschaft. War jetzt wirklich bald das Ende gekommen. Aber was hieß das, das Ende? Das Ende von Voldemort, das Ende vom Krieg, oder vielleicht...das Ende von seiner eigenen Existenz? Harry fröstelte, und er schlang die Arme um sich. Es war kalt hier oben. Er sah überrascht auf, als Draco die Arme um ihn legte, doch leider konnten sie ihn nicht wärmen, er konnte ihn ja noch nicht mal fühlen. Leise seufzte er auf: ‚Warum kann das Leben nicht einmal unkompliziert sein?'  
  
Draco...lange schon war sich Harry sicher, dass seine Gefühle zu ihm nicht aus Hass bestanden. Er hatte schon im sechsten Schuljahr bemerkt, dass Draco nur Theater spielte, wenngleich er auch ein sehr guter Schauspieler war. Seit damals konnten die Beleidigungen von ihm ihn nichts mehr anhaben, da er wusste, dass das nicht wirklich Draco war, sondern nur der Erbe der Malfoys, der in seiner Rolle bleiben musste. Es erstaunte Harry, dass niemand sonst hinter die eiskalte Maske des Slytherins blicken konnte, dass niemand sonst die Wahrheit vermutete. Aber auf der anderen Seite erkannte das ja auch niemand bei ihm, seine Maske hatte er über Jahre hinweg ebenfalls perfektioniert.  
  
Der Tod von Draco hatte ihn nicht nur deshalb so sehr geschockt, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn jemand starb, sondern vor allem, dass jemand so direkt für IHN starb. Er hatte in der Stille der folgenden Wochen gespürt, dass er seinen alten Rivalen vermissen würde, da der Slytherin mit seinen gezielten fiesen Bemerkungen ihn in die Realität zurückholte. Er fühlte sich lebendig und wie ein normaler Mensch, wenn Malfoy ihn abfällig behandelte und nicht wie der tolle Held von Gryffindor. Er hatte sich manchmal dabei ertappt, sich zu wünschen, er hätte dessen Angebot zur Freundschaft im ersten Jahr nicht so schnell ausgeschlagen.  
  
Doch mit Dracos „Rückkehr", erst nur als Stimme, dann sogar zumindest visuell, veränderten sich seine Gefühle für ihn. Der ehemalige Feind wurde über die Wochen hinweg zu einem Freund, der ihn verstand, vielleicht sogar besser als Ron. Er konnte mit ihm über Dinge reden, die seine glücklichen, von Tragödien verschonten Freunde nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Außerdem war Dracos Leben seinem nicht unähnlich, nur Draco konnte begreifen, wie es ist, in einer festgelegten Rolle zu leben.  
  
Er hatte sich mehr als einmal dabei ertappt, das Gesicht von Draco sehen zu wollen. All diese Gefühle, zusammen mit der Trauer, die er bei dem Anblick von Dracos Grab empfunden hatte und dem Trost, den dieser ihm bei seinen Visionen geben konnte, hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet. Aber er wollte dies nicht zulassen, denn immerhin war Draco tot und damit keine Chance für irgendwelche tieferen... „Dinge". Soweit wollte er nie denken, außerdem...  
  
„Ich wollte dich schon lange etwas fragen, Draco.....", durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille. Er drehte den Kopf und sah den Slytherin an. „Würdest du das jetzt auch tun, wenn du wieder lebendig wärst?" Er meinte damit nicht nur Dracos angedeutete Umarmung, sondern auch sein gesamtes Verhalten ihm gegenüber.  
  
Der Slytherin sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann verstand er, was Harry meinte. Sie waren sich seit dem...Ereignis sehr nahe gekommen, sowohl emotional als auch geistig. Doch erst, seit Draco tot war, konnten sie diese Verbindung erkennen und akzeptieren. Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, als wollte er vor dieser Konfrontation fliehen.  
  
‚Ich.....', stammelte Draco, ‚Ich würde alles dafür tun, dich jetzt wirklich umarmen zu können!'  
  
Harry errötete. „Aber ich verstehe das einfach nicht, wieso bist du so, wieso fühle ich so?"Er war verwirrt, das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an den Traum, den er nach Dracos Tod hatte. Doch bevor er noch weiterfragen konnte, wurde er von Dracos heiserer, stockenden Stimme unterbrochen, auch wenn er sie nur im Kopf hören konnte.  
  
‚Harry, ich...das fällt mir furchtbar schwer, aber ich...kann mir ein Leben...eine Existenz...ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Schon damals im Leben war der Höhepunkt des Tages immer die Streitereien und Wortgefechte, die wir uns geliefert haben. Und oft...habe ich von dir geträumt, Träume, die man von seinem Feind, den man hasste, eigentlich nicht haben dürfte.'  
  
Draco blickte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen hoffnungslos an „Warum weiß ich jetzt erst, nach meinem Tod, dass ich dich mehr liebe als das Leben?", schrie er plötzlich laut in einer verzweifelten Stimme.  
  
Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Liebe? Draco liebte ihn? Und etwas anderes fiel ihm im auf. Er konnte Draco hören, nicht im Kopf, sondern durch seine Ohren. Der Junge, der lebt, spürte, wie ihm Tränen herunter liefen, die er so lange schon zurückgehalten hatte. Er dachte nicht mehr rational, sondern konnte nur noch an den Jungen denken, der schon immer die Hauptperson in all seinen Gedanken und Träumen war. Harry stand auf und stürzte sich wie ein Wirbelwind in Dracos Arme.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder glitt er nicht durch dessen Körper hindurch, sondern wurde von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Harry war etwas kleiner als Draco, der allerdings durch seine schmale Gestalt zierlicher wirkte, und den Gryffindor beschützend umfasste. Beide dachten nicht daran, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass Draco wieder einen festen Körper hatte, sondern umklammerten sich verzweifelt. Harry spürte mit seiner ganzen Seele, dass er nun den fehlenden Teil in seinem Leben gefunden hatte. Dieses Gefühl war stärker als jeder vernünftige Gedanke.  
  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen; smaragdgrün traf auf silbergrau. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, bis sich beide Lippen in einem sanften Kuss trafen. Vorsichtig streiften sie ihre Lippen aneinander, bis Harry den Mund einen Spalt weit öffnete und Draco mit seiner Zunge hinein glitt. Immer leidenschaftlicher küssten sie sich und drängten sich so nah aneinander wie möglich. Harry spielte mit der linken Hand mit Dracos weichen Haaren, während seine rechte Hand weiter den Rücken hinunter glitt. Draco berührte sanft Harrys Wangen und küsste seinen Hals. Er war so glücklich, ihn endlich fühlen zu können. Ihre Küsse wurden immer heftiger und beide stöhnten leise auf, als sie sich langsam aneinander bewegten. Harrys Knie wurden weich und er wäre zu Boden gesunken, da eine eigenartige Schwäche von ihm Besitz ergriff, doch Draco hielt in fest umschlungen. Gemeinsam glitten sie auf den Boden, während der Kuss nicht unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Doch diese stürmische Knutscherei blieb nicht ganz unentdeckt.  
  
---------  
  
Als Harry im Schlafsaal gestolpert war, hatte er Ron geweckt, der schon lange, aus Sorge um seinen Freund, einen leichten Schlaf hatte. Der Gryffindor eilte sofort zu Hermine, die als Vertrauensschülerin ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, und drang, ohne zu klopfen, in ihr Zimmer ein. Hermine schreckte auf, als die Tür ruckartig geöffnet wurde, denn sie verschloss sie nie, damit die Erstklässler jederzeit zu ihr kommen konnten.  
  
„Ron, was soll das!", rief sie entrüstet aus, doch dann bemerkte sie seinen sorgenvolles Gesicht und fragte: „Ist etwas mit Harry passiert?"  
  
Ron erklärte es ihr und murmelte auch eine Entschuldigung für sein unerlaubtes Eindringen. Doch Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, warf sich eine Robe um und packte ihn an der Hand, während sie aus der Tür hinauseilte. Ron hatte zum Glück im Schlafsaal die Karte des Herumtreibers eingesteckt und Hermine aktivierte sie. So sah sie nicht, dass Rons Gesichtfarbe seinen Haaren ähnelte, denn Hermine hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen.  
  
Da sie beide Angst hatten, Harry könnte etwas Dummes tun, nachdem sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur sonderbar gewesen war, folgten sie ihm auf den Astronomieturm. Natürlich konnten sie weder Harry noch jemand anderen sehen, aber auf der Karte der Herumtreiber war deutlich Harrys Name zu erkennen.  
  
Im Astronomieturm angekommen, erblickten sie dann auch Harry, als dieser den Tarnumhang achtlos fallen ließ und sich zwischen den Zinnen hinsetzte. Sie schlichen sich hinter einen Mauervorsprung vor dem Balkon, der von Zinnen umgeben war und lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem: Harry redete mit sich selbst.  
  
„Hermine! Mit wem redet Harry denn?", flüsterte Ron hinter ihr, doch Hermine zuckte die Schultern, doch dann hörte sie Dracos Namen. Sie erstarrte, als sie das einseitige Gespräch belauschten, den bei Harrys letzter Frage war seine Stimme deutlicher geworden. War Harry jetzt völlig durchgedreht oder war doch jemand anwesend?  
  
Und auf einmal rief eine laute, verzweifelte Stimme, die nicht Harrys war: „Warum weiß ich jetzt erst, nach meinem Tod, dass ich dich mehr liebe als das Leben?"Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen, diese Stimme kam ihnen sehr bekannt vor. Vorsichtig schauten sie um die Ecke und erfroren förmlich in der Bewegung, als sie das Unglaubliche mit eigenen Augen sahen.  
  
Dort, direkt vor ihnen, war Draco Malfoy! Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und breitete die Arme aus, in die sich Harry stürzte. Und was jetzt kam, darauf hätte niemand die beiden loyalen Freunde vorbereiten können: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter küssten sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.  
  
Nachdem sie das ein paar Minuten mit angesehen hatten, zog Hermine Ron zu sich und sie krabbelten leise zurück bis zur Treppe. Beide Gesichter waren bleicher als ein Gespenst und ihre Herzen klopften wie wild trotz des Schockes.  
  
„Was zum Teufel geht da vor?", fragte Ron entsetzt, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren. „Er war tot, das weiß ich, wir haben seinen Leichnam gesehen, ein Avada Kedavra überlebt niemand!"Er rang verständnislos die Hände in der Luft.  
  
„Außer Harry!"Hermine war fassungslos. „Wir müssen Dumbledore benachrichtigen, vielleicht ist das eine Falle!"Dieser Gedanke holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück, Dumbledore wusste immer eine Lösung. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie gesehen hatte, denn das war sicher nur eine üble Halluzination, der Schulleiter würde alles aufklären können.  
  
So schnell wie möglich rannten beide bis zum Büro des Schulleiters. Hermine kannte das Passwort und sofort standen sie vor dem Schreibtisch, hinter dem, trotz später Stunde, Dumbledore sie durch seine Brille überrascht ansah. Auch wenn sein Anblick sicher zu jeder anderen Zeit für unterdrücktes Lachen gesorgt hätte (er trug eine lange weiße Zipfelmütze als Schlafhaube und sein Bart war als Zopf geflochten, damit er beim Schlafen nicht störte), waren Ron und Hermine weit davon entfernt.  
  
„Wir haben... Malfoy...!"  
  
„Er lebt...und Harry...!"  
  
„Eine Falle...die beiden..!"  
  
„Einen Moment, ich habe nichts verstanden! Bitte beruhigt euch doch," versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beschwichtigen und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen.  
  
„Jetzt eins nach dem anderen!"Er musterte sie sorgenvoll.  
  
Hermine hatte sich wieder gefasst und berichtete: „Auf dem Astronomieturm hat Harry mit sich selbst gesprochen, oder vielmehr mit der Luft. Er sagte den Namen von Draco. Und auf einmal hörten wir Malfoys Stimme laut ausrufen, dass er Harry mehr lieben würde als sein Leben...Und dann haben wir IHN GESEHEN! Er und Harry....!"  
  
Ron erzählte weiter, da Hermine die Luft ausging, denn sie hatte alles mit einem Atemzug erzählt. „Und jetzt knutschen Harry und jemand, der aussieht wie Malfoy, oben auf dem Astronomieturm! Das ist ein Weltuntergang!" Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen.  
  
Dumbledore dachte darüber nach. Er hatte schon die Vermutung gehabt, dass Draco Malfoy nicht ganz so tot war, wie man nach seinem Leichnam vermuten könnte. Er hob die Hände und sprach in einem ruhigen Tonfall: „Erinnert ihr euch noch an das, was in dem Buch über Seelenverwandte stand?"  
  
Die beiden nickten. „Ich hatte schon vor längerer Zeit bemerkt, dass Harry in Gedanken mit jemand anderem zu sprechen scheint! Wahrscheinlich ist der Geist von Draco Malfoy irgendwie zurückgekehrt!", sprach er bedächtig. Er hatte schon so eine Idee, wie das möglich sein konnte, wollte aber noch nicht davon erzählen, bis er sich absolut sicher war.  
  
„Aber es war kein Geist, er sah aus wie lebendig. Und der Körper ist real, sonst könnten die beiden nicht...!"Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Tja, das ist eine Überraschung. Nicht nur Seelenpartner, sondern auch verliebt! Wenn Draco leben würde, wären die beiden unschlagbar!"Er schmunzelte in seinen Bart hinein, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als er an die Hoffnungslosigkeit dieser Situation dachte. Harry Potter war für ihn nicht nur ein Schüler seiner Schule, die ihm immer am Herzen lagen, sondern er war auch der Sohn von seinen besten Freunden und Gefolgsleuten. Seit er ihn im ersten Schuljahr wieder gesehen hatte, war Harry für ihn wie ein Enkel geworden. Er hatte mit Sorge beobachtet, wie der Junge scheinbar vom Kind zum Jugendlichen wurde, aber in Wirklichkeit schon seit dem vierten Schuljahr ein Erwachsener war, der sich seiner Verantwortung und seiner Pflichten voll bewusst war.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte tief auf. Der Tod von Cedric und dann von Harrys Patenonkel Sirius hatten den Jungen komplett verändert, er zog sich in sich zurück und spielte vor seinen Freunden immer den verlässlichen und optimistischen Freund, während er innerlich immer verzweifelter wurde. Der Schulleiter hatte immer gehofft, dass nach dem Ende des Krieges Harry endlich auch Glück finden würde, doch nun sah die Sache schlecht aus.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf. „Es ist an der Zeit, etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen!"Er winkte den beiden. „Bitte begleitet mich, ich muss unbedingt mit Harry sprechen! Und mit Mr. Malfoy, falls ich ihn auch sehen werde!"  
  
TBC

* * *

Hallo Leute, ich würde mich ganz riesig freuen, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlasst. Vorschläge und Anregungen sind sehr erwünscht! Bitte! 


	10. Kapitel 10: Eine schlimme Nachricht

Hallo Leute,  
  
jetzt kommt das neue Kapitel doch schneller als gedacht.  
  
DOCH HIER EINE KLEINE WARNUNG: Ich habe die Kategorie von Drama auf TRAGEDY geändert. Ich habe hin und her überlegt, doch ich bleibe bei meiner ursprünglichen Idee, die „character´s death!"beinhaltet. Es ist eine traurige Erzählung, doch ich bleibe bei der Romeo- Julia- Idee.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht zuviel verraten habe, aber ich wollte alle nur kurz warnen, damit mir keiner ein böses Review schreibt! ;-)  
  
Bitte lest trotzdem weiter! Hundebettelblick  
  
Natürlich, wie immer, vielen Dank an alle, die mir für das letzte Kapitel eine Review geschrieben haben, so viele auf einmal kamen noch nie!  
  
Takuto-kun: Richtig erraten!  
  
Moin: Vielleicht kein schlechter Vergleich! ;-)  
  
Black Nightleaf: Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, du hast schon richtig gedacht.  
  
Little Lion: Die Antwort ist dieses Kapitel.  
  
Snuggles2: Danke, aber ich musste den Satz ändern, weil mir aufgefallen ist: „toter Leichnam"ist etwas unlogisch. Die Idee mit dem Schlafsaal ist, dass Hermine Vertrauensschülerin ist, also ein eigenes Zimmer hat, und ich hab auch erklärt, warum er hinein kann. Eigentlich hab ich es einleuchtend geschrieben, dachte ich. am Kopf kratz. Hoffentlich liefen deine Prüfungen gut.  
  
Baerchen23: Ich versuche, das nächste Kapitel nächstes oder übernächstes Wochenende hochzuladen, kann aber nichts versprechen.  
  
Kaktus: Du hast Recht, natürlich würde Dumbledore „Mr. Malfoy"sagen, ich hab das auch geändert. Danke für den Hinweis.  
  
Momo-chan21989: Ich beeil mich, versprochen.  
  
Glaniel: Jetzt hab ich das Kapitel doch so hochgeladen. Da die Story fast fertig ist, vielleicht hast du Lust, bei meiner nächsten Story Betareader zu werden.  
  
kathleen potter: Deine Fragen werden erklärt. Ach ja, wenn Draco mit Harry redet, dann in Gedanken, deshalb nur die ‚'-Zeichen, wenn jemand laut redet, dann schreib ich die „"-Zeichen. Über den 3. Film denke ich auch so, mir hat auch nicht gefallen, dass Hogwarts verändert wurde, wie z. B. Hagrids Hütte oder die Peitschende Weide, die ganz wo anders stehen als in den ersten beiden Filmen. Das stört schon etwas, auch wenn es nicht wichtig ist. Warum er das überhaupt verändert hat, ist mir schleierhaft. Aber sonst fand ich ihn Klasse.  
  
Charara: Danke für die Blumen. Mein Laptop beschwert sich auch gerade! ;-)  
  
louis vuitton: Sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, wie die Story weitergeht. Aber sein Glück findet er trotzdem.  
  
LillyAmalia: Das freut mich, keine Sorge, ich schreib weiter.  
  
Dray: Ich finde auch, dass Harry es verdient hat, glücklich zu werden. Er wird es auch, auch wenn diese Kapitel nicht so wirkt.  
  
Kleine Bitte an alle, bitte weiter lesen!  
  
Crow

* * *

EIN BUND FÜRS LEBEN  


  
10. Eine schlimme Nachricht  
  
Langsam, denn nach der leidenschaftlichen Knutscherei war ihnen der Atem weggeblieben, aber mit genauso viel Liebe küssten sie einander sanft. Harry hätte ewig so weitermachen können, er wäre jetzt am liebsten mit Draco in einem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Doch der Gryffindor spürte, wie Draco in seinen Armen immer leichter wurde. Er wusste, gleich würde sein Geliebter wieder in die Geistform übergehen. Und nach ein paar Sekunden griffen seine Hände durch Draco hindurch.  
  
Da Harry Dracos Stütze verloren hatte und das Schwächegefühl immer stärker wurde, sank er zu Boden. Er wollte seinen Kopf heben, doch das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und er konnte nichts sehen, weil sich vor seinen Augen alles drehte, bis es nur noch schwarz wurde. Doch er blieb bei Bewusstsein, das spürte Harry sehr deutlich, da er Dracos Rufe in seinem Kopf hören konnte.  
  
Allmählich öffnete Harry die Augen und zum Glück drehte sich die Welt nicht mehr. Er sah über sich gebeugt die Gestalt von Draco Malfoy, der allerdings wieder seine geistähnliche Form angenommen hatte. Er hatte versucht, ihn zu schütteln, aber seine Hände glitten durch Harrys Körper hindurch. Besorgt fragte er: ‚Was ist los, Harry? Hörst du mich jetzt?'  
  
„Es...ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich nur so furchtbar erschöpft, als ob keine Kraft mehr in mir sei!", erwiderte Harry müde.  
  
‚Bei Merlin, da küsse ich dich und du schläfst fast ein! Keine Kraft mehr, also wirklich! Wie willst du da eine Nacht mit mir überstehen?', fragte er teils ungläubig, teils beleidigt. ‚Wenn das überhaupt noch gehen würde, verdammt sei dieses Totendarsein!', fügte er bedauernd hinzu.  
  
Harry wurde knallrot. „Das du alles immer so direkt sagen musst!", murmelte er beschämt. Und doch hatte er vorhin ja dieselben Gedanken gehabt. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich an der Mauer an, da er in seinen Beinen noch kein Gefühl hatte.  
  
Traurig lächelnd sah Harry seinem toten Freund in die Augen. „Immerhin die paar Minuten hatten wir. Ich danke allen Göttern, Dämonen oder wer auch immer über das Schicksal bestimmt, dass wir diesen wunderbaren Augenblick erleben durften!"  
  
Draco blickte gerührt und liebevoll in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht. ‚Ich glaube, du wolltest mir noch was sagen, oder?', fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. ‚Ich hatte dich unterbrochen!' Draco schien auf etwas zu warten.  
  
Harry wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, doch dann fragte er überrascht: „Also war dir das noch nicht deutlich genug? Bei Merlin, ja, natürlich, du Idiot, ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Am zufriedenen Lächeln konnte Harry erkennen, dass dieser genau darauf gewartet hatte. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann hörten sie, wie einige Leute die Treppe schnaufend hinaufpolterten.  
  
„Was zum Teufel...", weiter kam Harry nicht, denn schon standen da seine besten Freunde und Dumbledore höchstpersönlich auf dem Treppeneingang.  
  
„Professor, Ron...Hermine....was ist denn los?", fragte er überrascht und blickte von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Was los ist? Das solltest du uns erklären! Wer war denn gerade bei dir?", wollte Ron empört wissen.  
  
„Ron, sei etwas einfühlsamer!", schimpfte Hermine. „Also Harry, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", fuhr sie sanft fort. Harry konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen, während Draco neben ihm die Arme in einer übertriebenen Geste zum Himmel warf.  
  
Dumbledore beschloss einzugreifen: „Harry, ist es wahr, dass der junge Mr. Malfoy nicht wirklich tot ist? Du musst uns jetzt die ganze Wahrheit sagen!"  
  
Harry entfuhr ein genervter Seufzer. Er sah zu Draco hin, den natürlich wieder keiner sehen konnte. ‚Soll ich wirklich die ganze Wahrheit erzählen...alles über uns?', fragte er Draco in Gedanken.  
  
‚Ja Harry, ich glaube, die beiden haben uns gesehen. Außerdem, was nützt es schon, das Ganze zu verheimlichen, vielleicht bekommen wir so auch einige Antworten', erwiderte Draco nachdenklich.  
  
‚Du hast Recht, das Ganze ist einfach zu seltsam, als es zu ignorieren. Außerdem, wieso bist du jetzt wieder unsichtbar? Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst!', Harrys Gedanken klangen resigniert.  
  
‚Das könnte gar nicht funktionieren. Harry, ich hab auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier abgeht, aber über eines bin ich mir im Klaren: wenn man tot ist, kann man nicht mehr zurück zu den Lebenden. Vielleicht habe ich noch eine Aufgabe?'  
  
Harry nickte langsam. ‚Ich hab auch schon so eine Vermutung, sicher hat das Ganze mit Voldemort zu tun. Das dieser sich immer in mein Leben drängen muss!'  
  
‚Ich glaube, du solltest mit den anderen reden, sie sehen dich etwas...merkwürdig an!', Dracos Stimme hatte wieder den amüsierten, spöttischen Klang angenommen, den Harry früher so gehasst hatte, und doch jetzt so sehr liebte.  
  
Die drei hatten dieses stumme einseitige Zwiegespräch erstaunt beobachtet. „Draco existiert noch,"riss Harry sie aus den Gedanken. „Ich habe ihn nach seinem Tod in einem Traum gesehen, er hatte mich aufgebaut, da ich völlig verzweifelt war. Und dann spürte ich am nächsten Tag, dass er bei mir war. Ich konnte ihn am Anfang weder sehen noch hören, doch mit der Zeit konnten wir uns in Gedanken unterhalten."  
  
„Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht verrückt. Keiner sonst konnte ihn hören. Und als ich eine schreckliche Vision hatte und nicht aufwachen konnte, hat er sich irgendwie...materialisiert und konnte mich wach schütteln. Seitdem kann ich ihn auch sehen, aber sonst niemand. Bis auf vorhin war er auch immer substanzlos...", Harry brach ab bei dem Gedanken, wie weit sie vorhin beinahe gegangen wären.  
  
‚Ja, wirklich bedauerlich, dass es so schnell vorbei ging. Ich hätte dich gerne vernascht!' Draco sah ihn mit seinem süffisanten Grinsen an und hob die Augenbraue. Dadurch wurde Harry natürlich noch viel röter, sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe von Rons Haare angenommen.  
  
Dumbledore war währenddessen tief in Gedanken versunken. So etwas war ein Einzelfall! Noch nie hatte er von so einer Begebenheit erfahren. Ihm war klar, dass Harry auf ein paar Antworten wartete.  
  
„Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß", sprach Dumbledore bedächtig. „Ich hatte schon kurz nach Dracos Tod die Vermutung, dass ihr beide Seelenpartner seid. Du kannst später darüber nachlesen, doch wichtig ist folgendes: Wenn der eine Partner stirbt, hat auch der andere nicht mehr lange zu leben. Denn die Seelen sind verbunden, sie rufen einander, brauchen einander. Da du sehr stark bist und noch eine Bestimmung vor dir liegen hast, konnte deine Seele umgekehrt Dracos Seele wieder in diese Welt ziehen."Dumbledore hielt inne, damit Harry und auch Draco, von dem er annahm, dass er auch anwesend sei, das Ganze erst einmal verarbeiten konnte.  
  
Harry zog den Atem scharf ein. Das war zuviel für ihn, er schwankte, obwohl er saß, mit dem Oberkörper leicht zur Seite, so dass er sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützen musste. Draco war ebenfalls sehr überrascht und ließ sich neben ihn nieder.  
  
Währenddessen fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Ihr beide stammt aus sehr mächtigen Familien ab. Harry, du bist der letzte Nachkomme der Familie von Godric Gryffindor und Draco stammt aus einer Nebenlinie von Salazar Slytherin ab. Ihr habt die Kräfte der Gründer dieser Schule geerbt. Nur so war es möglich, dass Dracos Seele hier bei uns weilt."Er stockte wieder etwas und drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine um, die das eben Gesagte zwar schon kannten, aber die Tragweite der Situation erst jetzt begriffen. Beide hatten ernste Gesichter und Ron drückte Hermine an sich.  
  
„Ist Mr. Malfoy jetzt hier, kann er mich auch hören?", fragte der Schulleiter.  
  
„Ja, er sitzt neben mir", antwortete Harry und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich.  
  
„Ich muss dir eine persönlich Frage stellen, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Harry nickte.  
  
„Liebst du Draco Malfoy? Und seit wann empfindest du so für ihn?"Ron und Hermine setzten sich vor Harry auf den Boden und beobachteten ihn erwartungsvoll, auch wenn Rons Gesicht deutlich machte, wie viel er davon hielt, dass das Frettchen nach seinem Tod mit seinem besten Freund zusammen war.  
  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht genau!", stammelte der Junge, der lebt. „Schon immer habe ich die Streitgespräche zwischen uns gemocht, in den letzten zwei Jahren war das ein richtiger Sport. Es ging nicht mehr darum, den anderen zu verletzen, sondern darum, wer am schnellsten eine sarkastische Bemerkung bereit hatte."  
  
„Und...", Harry wurde rot. „Ich hab öfter von ihm geträumt, es aber als Alpträume abgetan. Und dann, nach seinem Tod wurde mir klar, dass er für mich kein Feind war, sondern mir viel näher stand. Ich fühlte, dass er und ich ein ähnliches Schicksal haben. Seit wir uns in Gedanken so oft unterhalten haben, verstehe ich vieles über ihn besser. Und ich weiß, dass er für mich viel bedeutet. Seit unserem...seit vorhin ist mir klar, dass ich ihn liebe, seinen Geist sowie seinen Körper."  
  
Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf. Er sah unter seinen langen verwuschelten Haarsträhnen zu Draco hinüber, der leicht rot im Gesicht geworden war und glücklich lächelte. Es war ein richtiges Lächeln, und nicht eines seiner typischen Gesichtsausdrücke, die das Wahrzeichen der Malfoys war. Es erfüllte Harry mit großem Glück, dass konnten auch die anderen bemerken. Sie hatten Harry noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt gesehen, obwohl der Anlass sehr traurig war.  
  
Professor Dumbledore entfuhr auch ein kleines Lächeln. Das aber gleich wieder ernst und sorgenvoll wurde. Er musste Harry die Wahrheit sagen. „Harry, es fällt mir sehr schwer, dir das zu sagen. Aber es ist wichtig. Du weißt, egal wie unfair es ist, aber du bist der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Und es muss bald geschehen..."  
  
Er machte eine lange Pause, da seine Stimme versagte und fuhr stockend fort: „Denn es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und dann wird deine Seele mit Dracos Seele zusammen verschwinden. Es ist nicht sicher, da es so einen Fall noch nie gab, aber die logische Schlussfolgerung ist eindeutig. Es tut mir so leid, aber ich muss es dir sagen: du wirst bald...sterben!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und hörte Hermine laut schluchzen. Er hatte so etwas schon vorausgeahnt, aber es knallhart ausgesprochen zu hören war schwer. Oh Merlin, er würde wirklich bald sterben! Harry war geschockt. Er war immer in Gefahr gewesen und hatte immer gewusst, dass es jederzeit aus sein könnte. Verflucht, er hatte nie damit gerechnet, auch nur seine Teenager- Zeit zu überleben!  
  
Aber das war etwas anderes, jetzt wusste er, wie sich todkranke Leute fühlen, wenn der Arzt ihn sagt, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Harry sah, dass Ron und Hermine auch geschockt waren, sie hatten schneeweiße Gesichter, Ron hatte Tränen in den Augen und Hermine weinte in sein Hemd hinein.  
  
Dumbledore stand mit gesenktem Kopf in dem Türrahmen, er holte ein großes Taschentuch heraus und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Und Draco, Dracos Hand lag auf seiner, vielmehr, halb in seiner Hand. Er konnte ihn nicht spüren und doch gab ihm diese kleine Geste wieder Mut.  
  
Nach langer Zeit hob er den Kopf und sah die anderen an. Er wusste, er musste sie irgendwie wieder aufbauen, schließlich war es immer seine Aufgabe gewesen, es war seine Pflicht gewesen in all den Jahren, die Sorgen und die Verantwortung von anderen auf seinen Schultern zu tragen.  
  
‚Das einzig Gute ist, das wir nie getrennt werden, nicht wahr, Draco?', er sah ihn unsicher an.  
  
‚Harry, egal was kommt, das stehen wir zusammen durch. Und glaub mir, sterben ist nicht so schlimm, ich hab es ja schließlich schon erlebt!', fügte er leichtfertig hinzu.  
  
‚Pass auf, was du sagst, das klingt ganz schön zynisch!'  
  
‚Ich wollte dich nur aufbauen. Im Übrigen ist das doch eine interessante Erfahrung, zu wissen, was nun wirklich hinter dem Horizont liegt!'  
  
Harry schüttelte müde den Kopf. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber es ging nicht, seine Beine wollten einfach nicht wie er. Immerhin war schon Gefühl in sie zurückgekehrt. Ron und Hermine sprangen beide auf und halfen ihm auf die Beine.  
  
Harry hob entschlossen den Kopf und schaute sie alle drei fest an. „Es ist hart, das wirklich zu wissen, auch wenn ich so eine Vorahnung hatte. Aber vielleicht ist das mein Schicksal von Anfang an gewesen. Wenn mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, dann müssen wir unbedingt mit dem Orden einen Angriffsplan ausarbeiten!", sagte Harry fest.  
  
„Ich will aber auf keinen Fall, dass das hier Gesagte irgendwer sonst erfährt. Auch der Orden nicht! Es wird keiner Fragen stellen, da der letzte Angriff auf Voldemort sowieso bald erfolgen würde."  
  
Der Schulleiter stimmte dem zu. „Ich werde morgen Abend in meinem Zimmer eine Versammlung abhalten. Lupin und die anderen Auroren sagten mir, dass deine Kraft mittlerweile sogar meine übersteigen würde. Ich denke, du bist bereit."  
  
Harry nickte. „Dann sollten wir jetzt alle schlafen gehen. Es bringt nichts, sich noch mehr Sorgen zu machen!"Er versuchte zu gehen, doch er schwankte, so dass Hermine und Ron ihn wieder stützen mussten.  
  
„Harry, was ist mit deinen Beinen? Kannst du überhaupt gehen?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Es ist seltsam...jedes Mal, wenn Draco wieder da ist, fühle ich mich furchtbar schwach!", entgegnete Harry nachdenklich. „Das letzte Mal, bei meiner Vision, war ich fast am Ersticken..."  
  
Dumbledore nickte bekümmert. „Weil Dracos Seele nur mit deiner Kraft sich materialisieren kann, wirst du jedes Mal schwach. Es ist leider unmöglich, dass Draco wieder lebt. Man kann nicht von den Toten wieder auferstehen und weiter leben. Wenn er leben würde, ginge das nur von deiner Kraft und dann würdest du sterben."  
  
Er schüttelte betrüblich den Kopf. „Aber da ihr Seelenpartner seid, können eure Seelen nicht getrennt überlegen. Ich hoffe, du kannst das nachvollziehen!"  
  
Harry nickte, doch ihm war jetzt nicht nach weiteren Aufklärungen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft, so vieles war an diesem Tag geschehen. Er wünschte dem Schulleiter nur noch Gute Nacht und ging, halb von Ron und Hermine getragen, langsam die Treppen hinunter. Nur Harry konnte sehen, dass Draco mit ihnen hinunter ging.  
  
Nachdem seine Schüler den Turm verlassen hatten, drehte sich Dumbledore um und sah mit schwerem Herzen zum untergehenden Mond hinüber.  
  
Keiner konnte sehen, wie Harry, als er im Bett lag, von Vorhängen und durch den Schweigezauber vor allen Blicken geschützt, lautlos anfing zu weinen. Er hatte all die Jahre durchgehalten, war immer vor den anderen stark geblieben. Er spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. All die Erlebnisse, alle sterbenden Menschen - sein ganzes Leben war von Schmerz und Trauer überschattet gewesen.  
  
‚Schhh, es ist gut, verschließe dich nicht, nicht so wie ich mich immer verstellt habe. Es kann dich keiner sehen oder hören...', flüsterte Draco leise.  
  
Harry vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, während Draco leise und tröstend mit ihm redete. Es wurde eine der längsten Nächte in seinem Leben.  
  
TBC

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich nicht ermordet, aber bitte hinterlasst ein Review! Heuler sind unerwünscht, eine kleine Warnung gab es ja!  
  
Für die, die jetzt von der Geschichte enttäuscht sind (im Leben gibt es nun mal tragische Situationen), ich schreibe an einer neuen Harry- Draco- Geschichte (eigentlich an 3 verschiedenen), in der es um Vampire geht! Aber erst werde ich diese hier beenden, bevor die neue erscheint. 


End file.
